The Cowardly Bone Dragon
by Evowizard25
Summary: Not all dragons are as renowned as the kings. Although sometimes they can be blessed by the gods. One boy has found himself with a dragon of the gods and now he has to figure out how to survive in a world of beautiful women and dangerous monsters. Of which is more dangerous is unknown.
1. Chapter 1

"_My child. Before you lies a long road. A road I shall have to put you on in order to satisfy my own whims. I'm sorry about that. I'm so so sorry but remember I love you. Remember that, please? No matter what hardships you go through. I will always be there for you. Even if I may seem odd, I will always have your best interest at heart. You are my gift, my Theo."_

The voice that spoke was soft and feminine. There was no shape to it for all he could see was darkness yet it filled him with hope and longing. As thought it was so familiar but otherworldly. Yet it was followed by a harsh hiss. A voice that felt like knives stabbing into his skull spoke to him.

"_Yes. Listen to she who imprisoned me. Who leads you to torment. It is I who shall guides you to victory on this path that lay ahead. Not she. I. remember that, boy. Remember the power that lies in the heart of a dragon for you will be alone one day and that will all you will have to save you."_

* * *

The alarm clock started up, loudly filling the room with noise. An angry grumble filled the room. The noise itself didn't anger the owner. It was a noise it particularly liked, that of Monty Python. The best comedy group to ever exist in the owner's proper opinion. No what irked said groaning mass under the sheets was the fact that it heralded the dawn. Which meant he was going to have to get up. Not his favorite past time.

The boy, known as Theo Olympus, moved his arm and smashed a finger down on the 'off' button. He laid there for another moment, hoping to catch that small bit of sleep but got up anyways. He slightly groaned because he knew his mother would make sure he was up so he might as well get up. He rolled out of bed and stood up.

The boy of fifteen was rather tall for his age. It didn't help that Europeans tend to be a bit taller than the locals so he stood out on multiple accounts, both back home in Rome and here in Japan. He didn't mind it too much. He actually liked having a bit of height on people but he kept that to himself. He didn't want to seem rude.

He smoothed down his matted brown hair and slipped on his glasses. He quickly put on his clothes and looked over at his computer. A part of him wanted to write or do something before school but he scowled when he looked at the time. He barely had much and his stomach was rumbling.

'_Why do I keep hearing these voices?' _He inwardly remarked to himself. They always came when he was asleep. They were different but relaxing in their own ways. Even the harsh ones even though they made him shiver. They were a part of him, of course. He couldn't hate a part of himself even if he sometimes wishes he could.

He quickly made his way downstairs with his school bag. He had made sure everything was packed for the coming day. So much so it was bulging but that didn't matter. It wasn't like it was far away or he had to walk there anyways. His mother would see him off from the car like she did with him everywhere. It kept him from getting lost which… he sometimes did.

Theo didn't like to think of all the times he got lost in Rome.

It didn't take him long to groggily walked into the kitchen. He yawned, "So mom, are- Gah!" He ducked as an arrow flew by. He pulled his head back up and shook his fist, "What was that for?"

"Great reflexes," a confident voice spoke up. "You'll survive this upcoming event yet."

Before him was a short woman who barely came to his hips. Well, woman would be hard pressed to call her if you went off her really youthful complexion. She smiled, her long brown hair whipping around as she twirled. Her small frame was only wearing a small red bikini. A bow and arrow lay in her clutches. "Your reflexes are impeccable."

Theo groaned. This was just his mother's way of making sure he was safe. Getting him used to dangerous situations and all the hunting trips. Of course, he never killed anything but running away from beasts was his speciality.

"Well," his mother, Arisa Olympus, then twirled around. "What do you think? Do I look hot?"

Theo put a hand over his eyes and sighed. His face was caught in a bright blush, "Mom, why do you do these things to me?"

"Because you look so cute when you blush," she giggled. "Just like your father. Now answer me."

"Yes," the boy grunted out as he lowered his hand. He wasn't going to lie to her. In fact, he was very bad at it. Besides, he knew she liked hearing this. "You look pretty."

His mother pouted, "You could be a bit more enthusiastic about that answer."

"Ummm," he scratched the back of his head as he looked upwards. "Are you going to the beach or something?"

His mother sighed, "Absolutely not! I would never let any man turn their lecherous eyes upon me."

He knew she meant that. So much so that he worried about any perverts in the area. She'd wring them by their necks or worse, "Then-"

"But you are my big snuggly wuggly sonny wonny," she cooed as she hugged him. "You aren't like those treacherous beasts."

Theo sighed and patted her head. She was always really affectionate towards him. He just had to roll with it and survive, "I gotcha mom."

"Now," she let go of him and pulled on his hand, leading him away. "Let's get you your lunchbox. I don't want my little wittle man to get hungry wungry."

"I'm fifteen," he muttered under his breath with a sigh. She wasn't going to listen to him. So he just followed and decided not to look down at her shifting rear end in a tight bikini.

The moment he sat down, another girl walked in. This time she actually looked her age. A bit taller and more developed then her mother but that wasn't saying much since she was thirteen. Otherwise, she looked almost exactly like their mother dear. She was currently munching on a poptart.

"Hey big bro," she, Carry Olympus, looked him up and down. "Ready to embarrass yourself in front of the school?"

"Ready to ever give me encouragement?" He muttered.

She gave him a lazy thumbs up, "Go in peace, you pervert."

He narrowed his eyes, "Those were private files and everyone looks at that sort of stuff."

"I don't think spider girls are on everyone's forte of needs."

"They should be!" Theo shook his fist as he put a hand over his heart, "Monster girls are the gifts that keep on giving. They come in so many different sizes and forms that one can never be unsatisfied. To the wringing love of lamias. To the tangled webs of busty spider ladies. You can't ever go wanting."

"Again," she raised up a finger. "Super pervert."

"I won't take lip from a fan of sparkling vampires!"

"Gah!" Carry reeled back before glaring at him. "That was a phase and I told you never to bring it up again."

"Quiet!" Arisa snapped her fingers and it almost sounded like a thunderbolt. "You will be nice to each other and stop arguing. You are brother and sister, for the gods sake."

The two siblings muttered apologies before quickly getting something to eat. Theo didn't hate his sister or anything of the sort. He did love her. They just liked teasing each other and sometimes they got into little spats because of it. Though he had to think of something to get back at her for snooping in his computer. It's not his fault she saw his monster girl collections.

As he finished eating a bowl of cheerios, he couldn't help but ponder his new school. His mother had homeschooled the pair for years. In that time, Theo had begged to be allowed to go to public school. Well not exactly begged, but he wanted to get out a bit. See stuff. Maybe some pretty girls, but he kept that mostly to himself.

His mother had relented but she chose this one. This Kuoh or something. Truth be told, he was nervous about the whole thing but he kept that to himself too. He just silently wished nothing would go wrong.

'_I know that's just begging for the universe to prove me wrong, but at this point I welcome some change.'_

It hadn't taken them long to drive there. Mother had chosen the house to be in walking distance of the school so he could get some exercise. Well that and bump into cute girls, but she didn't trust him not to get lost the first few times. She was sure he'd get the hang of the route soon enough. They came to a stop before the school.

* * *

Kuoh Academy was originally an all girl school. It was only recently that they had started to allow guys here, much to many people's chagrin. Because of that, and some efforts to discourage guys from coming in due to some lingering doubts of it working, most of the students were girls. Given it's reputation, not just any girls. Most of them were drop dead gorgeous so a good number of guys had tried to get in, some without success. He had been applied for this reason alone.

"Oooooh," his mother hugged him again. "I don't want to let you go~"

"Mom," he blushed in embarrassment. "Not in front of the school."

"We're in the car," she mumbled. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at home with me?"

Theo sighed, "I just… want to try to get used to people, okay?"

Arisa Olympus looked up at her son. She couldn't help but bite her lip and sniffle, "You're growing up…"

Theo closed his eyes and groaned. _'Here it comes.'_

"Waaaaah!' She cried as she hugged her much larger boy. "I remember when you could fit in my arms and now… now…"

Theo patted her head, "I'll be fine mom."

"Remember to use the map to find your way around."

"I won't get lost."

"You said that at the mall."

"... It was a big mall." He gripped the door handle, trying not to think of the other times he got lost. He held the map tightly in his hand, "I won't get lost this time. It's not that big of a school."

"Okay," Arisa nodded, wiping away some tears. "I love you."

Theo smiled, "I love you too mom.

Arisa nodded, her smile growing even larger upon hearing that. Then she decided to ruin the moment, "Now go out there and make me a grandmother."

Theo's face burst out into a heavy blush, "Mom, whaa…"

"Oh please," Arisa rolled her eyes. "Even if you're bad with girls, I expect they'll come flocking to you in comparison to the other ingrates."

"You don't have to bash the other guys," Theo muttered. His mother always had an odd fixation with hating guys. Well, except for himself. He never could understand why outside of it possibly having to do with his grandfather.

"But my little wittle Theo is the bestest westest guy ever," she pinched his cheek.

Theo grumbled and opened the door, "Good bye mom."

"See you later, my little boy." His mother called out, "Have fun building your little harem~"

Theo almost tripped as he blushed again, turning to see his mother drive off. "Geez louise…" He muttered under his breath before going off.

It wasn't like he wouldn't like a harem. Most any hot blooded guy his age would love the idea, especially in a school like this. The problem, well… his eyes darted everywhere as he shuffled to his classroom. He could feel a shiver run down his back as more and more people came into the hallways, many of them drop dead gorgeous gals. Seriously, were Japanese girls all this hot or what? It wasn't like he didn't bump into hot girls in Italy, but still.

He came to his room, thankfully having only taken a wrong turn once, and sat down near the front. There weren't many students so he didn't have to worry about anything. That's when the door opened and in walked what could only be described as one of the most perfect girls he had ever seen.

It was a petite girl with white hair that framed her pretty face. Said face was impassive as she walked into the class. Her hazel eyes glanced at him before just nonchalantly walking over to the seat two stops away from him and close to the window.

Theo started to sweat. He needed to focus. It was the first day and he shouldn't try anything then. He might make himself look like a fool and spend the rest of the year mocked. Not the first time that had happened. He gulped as he glanced at her a few times. He fiddled with his fingers, thinking about what to say.

She seemed to catch up on his gaze, "Yo." Was all she said with a small wave before looking out the window.

Theo almost passed out. His face was flushed. A part of himself was beating himself up for acting like this from a simple wave and word. He was Theo Olympus. He was going to get a bunch of girls to like him. His mother thought so and…

'_You know, maybe I shouldn't put so much stock in my mother's thoughts on this idea.' _He grumbled inwardly to himself.

Before he could say anything back, the rest of the students started to come into the class. The teacher wasn't far behind them. Said teacher went to the main desk and cleared his throat, "Greetings class. It would appear that today we will be having a transfer student with us this year from Italy. Theo Olympus, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Theo hesitantly nodded and stood up, trying not to show his nervousness.

'_You can do it, Theo. It's just a simple introduction.' _

He was doing his best not to appear nervous as he shakily made his way to the front of the class. Then he turned around and gulped. He stoked himself. He was Theo Olympus. He was the guy who was going to become a famous author one day and score a bunch of cute girls along the way. He was going to nail this introduction.

"I… I'm Theo Olympus." A whisper escaped his lips.

"Speak a bit louder," the teacher said softly. "I can barely hear you."

Theo gulped as he started to feel a bit whoozy in front of so many students. He was not going to cry.

"I'm Theo, semtais take care of me." He bowed.

"It's sempai," the teacher corrected the transfer's mixup.

Theo could hear a few chuckles and mentally groaned. Theo, for all of his wants, had one major weakness: crippling fear of other people. His family was just fine but other people made him nervous. He sighed inwardly. Guess this year would go just as well as any other.

* * *

**Whelp, here it is. My first attempt at a Highschool DxD story. I'm a huge fan of the material (and yes, I like season 4 including the new artstyle.) It's one of my favorite harem shows, right up there with Monster Musume. This story is something I wanted to do for fun and try and be a bit different then some other stories. As for how Theo will end up, well, I'll try and have him go his own way. He's not going to replace Issei and while yes he is going to get a harem (it's Highschool DxD after all), I plan on utilizing some OC girls and secondary girls that either never fell for Issei or another main guy, or minor girls from secondary stories. I 'might' add a girl from the main cast but that's still in the works and nothing is concrete yet.**

**As well, I will not be bashing any of the main cast since I love them a ton. (unlike what a lot of fics do in this fandom unfortunately) Rias is best girl. She won't be with Theo but I will do my best for her and the others when they show up. Until then, I can't wait to read your feedback and hope you enjoy. Take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

In the small area of Kuoh Town, there was a small church. It was decrepit and unused since no one had been inside in years. Not since the last preacher had used it had anyone come here. It wasn't that surprising. The Abrahamic faith never took over Japan as it had Europe and other territories it had sunk its claws into. Many yokai and gods were rather pleased with that, although they inwardly seethed when some of Japan was given to the devils. They kept that to themselves, silently waiting for them to depart.

A silent watcher lay within the ruins but it was not one of the local beings. Instead, it was a Fallen Angel. She was pretty and petite and had long blonde hair kept in two pigtails. She wore a black lolita outfit. The girl had her back to one of the church pews as she hummed softly. A book lay in her hands as she turned the page.

She stuck out her tongue which was rather cute on her small form, "Fallen Angels in coins? What will they think of next?"

"Mittelt!" A shrill voice called out from further inside the church. "Come here now!"

Mittelt huffed and closed her book, "I wish I could stuff her in a coin. Might do her some good." She stood up and put her book down. Thankfully she had a good memory so she could easily pick up her last place later.

She walked down into the secret basement underneath the church. She was thankful they already had one here or else she knew that Raynare, her current boss, would just make her dig one. Probably with a spoon if she was lucky. Mittelt may be exaggerating but, well…

'_Raynare's a total, straight up, bitch.' _She thought to herself as she made her way down. It was creepy as fuck in her mind but again, she kept that to herself. Raynare wasn't in the mood to hear backtalk.

'_She's never in the mood for anything.'_

She came to a large door, ignoring the humans they unfortunately had to work with. Ex-exorcists. Mortals who were tasked with protecting humans from monsters and the like. At least they were until they were excommunicated from the church. Of course, a few were protestant as well. Banished people tended to stick together even if they hated each other.

The only notable person among them was a black cloaked individual with a fedora hat. He was tall and well built. A Fallen like herself and the only reason why she paid attention to him. This was Dohnaseek. He was basically the only Fallen present she could at least stand. Helped that he didn't try and scare her to death.

"Mittelt," he inclined his head. "She's waiting for you."

"What does she want now?" Mittelt huffed.

"You know she gets when we ruin the surprise," Dohnaseek smirked. "Not get in there before she starts chucking spears at us."

Mittelt snorted, "Coward."

"Not a coward," he raised a finger. "Just playing it smart."

Mittelt didn't show it, but she was a bit scared. Raynare could be scary when she wanted to be. Kalawarner and Dohnaseek knew how to work around her. Hell, Kalawarner and Raynare were basically besties in a way. Raynare wouldn't explode on her like she would the other two. So Mittelt went in by herself, prepared to face whatever was thrown at her this time.

Raynare sat on the edge of a large table. She glared down at her, tapping an idle finger on it. She was quite beautiful. Voluptuous with flowing dark hair. Many men would flock to her if she so much as glanced at them. She knew it. It's why she tended to wear little more than black garments of strippers or dominatrixes. Usually some combination of both like the little covering clothes she had on now.

"Oh come on, Raynare." Mittelt rolled her eyes. "You're so uptight these days. Live a little."

"I will not be talked to like that by a child," Raynare seethed.

"Fifteen," Mittelt raised a finger. "Not a child. So what's the scoop?"

"I've got some new orders," Raynare sighed, "Apparently there's a new sacred gear user in town."

"And why should we care? We've got our hands full as it is with two of them coming into play."

"Oh please," Raynare rolled her eyes, "One of them will be dead soon. I'll make sure of that. The other won't be arriving until shortly. This third one though, the boss said it was important. I want you to watch over this user. End him if you can but don't do it publicly. We can't let the devils know we are here."

'_Oh like we can go about killing unnoticed,' _Mittelt inwardly groaned. While they could do it, there was always the chance a devil could see them.

"So I'll just stab him then," Mittelt said. "No big deal."

"After a date."

Mittelt stared at her, "Huh?"

Raynare huffed, "If I plan on dating some random human, you've got to suffer with me. So watch him and then date him. Give it a few days of surveillance before you do that. Get inside his head. That should be simple enough for you."

Mittelt seethed at the very idea. Dating a human? Disgusting. She was a Fallen. They were far superior. She stomped her foot, "You can't do that to me. I am not going to hold hands with a stinking human. I am better- yipe!" She jumped back as a light spear almost skewered her.

Raynare's face was twisted in rage. It was almost inhuman with jagged daggers of teeth poking out of her mouth, "I did not give you a request. That is an order!"

She couldn't argue with Raynare or her boss. She was far too scary and quick to anger. One bad move and 'bam', she was dead. Perhaps someone would get angry at Raynare. Maybe punish her but it would do Mittelt no good if she was dead already. She was stuck so she might as well make the most of it. "I'll get on it. This human better be worth my time though."

* * *

Theo couldn't help but feel nervous as he walked through the halls. He was taller than a lot of people so they tend to look up at him. He didn't mind that. He sort of liked being taller than others but he knew that sometimes, that just irked people. He kept to himself as he walked, being sure to give himself as much space to other people.

"Is that the exchange student?"

"He's so tall?"

"And exotic."

"That's a cute look."

Theo wasn't really listening to them, only picking up sparse whispers. It made him shiver a bit trying not to think about it. Perhaps they were compliments? Yeah, he should take the whispers as compliments. He wouldn't have to worry about them. He could calm down and move on-

"_Do they really mean that?" _An inner voice hissed, _"You? Cute? Look around you."_

Theo felt his heart quicken a bit as he glanced around. He could see people bustling around but they were staring at him. Were those mean looks? Did they not like him? Those girls were laughing? Were they laughing at him? Were they making fun of him? He started to quicken his pace, meal in hand. His heart started to beat a bit faster. He was thankful he didn't bump and fall on top of any of the girls during his 'escape'. He had seen enough anime to know how well that usually went.

He left the inner part of the school for a small courtyard. He let out a sigh of relief. There really weren't anybody present. He could have the space to himself and to have some time to relax. He smiled as he walked over and sat next to a tree. He opened his box after he put his backpack aside, glancing down at his box of brownies. He licked his lips. His mother was many things, a chef was one of them.

He bit into it and let out a slight moan. It had been a while since she made brownies. Mostly because she only did it on rare occasions. Well she rarely cooked. She said it was because cooking was a housewife thing to do and she was no one's housewife. That being said, it probably also was the fact that she had caused quite a few disasters in the kitchen. She had gotten better, with his sister's help, but still.

He finished a brownie and moved his hands over to grab his backpack. He had given himself some extra notepads and pencils so he could write a few things down. Having some peace and quiet like this was the perfect way to brainstorm. Just as he was opening the bag, he looked up and saw that the tree that he had been sitting next to had another occupant.

"Yo," the girl from class gave a two finger wave before going back into her book.

Theo was locked in place. Here she was, the cute girl he had bumped into. How had he not noticed her before. Then again, he wasn't exactly known for his perception. Either that or she was a ninja. So he stayed there, unable to process what was happening. Then his brain started to reboot and his eyes trailed down. Down to her smooth, creamy legs that-

Theo smacked his face. Harder than he intended as he fell backwards with a hard thud. He was blushing up a storm, silently cursing his treasonous eyes. He slightly groaned. HIs heart started to quicken as he glanced up. She hadn't looked away from her book. Obviously she hadn't seen him mess up. That was good. He would correct this and talk with the cute girl and-

"Are you going to keep hitting yourself?"

'_Okay, she did see that… I want to die now.'_

Theo quickly sat up and tried to play it off as if he had done nothing. He started to munch on the brownies, doing his best not to choke while he was so nervous. He had to steal himself. He was going to talk to her. He was Theo Olympus. He was going to talk to a cute girl and get a girlfriend even if it killed him. However, he turned his head to look at her. He gulped them down but noticed she had pushed up closer to the tree and pushed her legs up. He quietly thought to himself 'she probably wants me to leave'.

His shoulders sagged and he knew he might as well go. He'd find another spot so he wasn't bothering her like he usually did with people. Getting up, Theo packed his bag and was going to leave before he felt nervous again. He shouldn't just leave her like that with that awkwardness. He needed to think of something.

"_Just leave." _That familiar voice would hiss in his ears.

He probably should. He probably should go… then he looked down at the brownie container. He lifted it up and pulled out one. Then he turned around, took three long breaths, and bowed, holding the brownie out to her, "Accept Miss kiln!"

The girl was silent for a moment. Then she pulled the book down and quirked an eyebrow, "Kiln?"

"Isn't…" sweat started to build on his brow, "Isn't that an honorific?"

"No," she simply stated. "You're thinking of kun."

"Oh…" Theo felt terrible at this moment. He had a good understanding of Japanese but he still seemed to fudge it up on occasion. Honorifics were his bane. "Well… I think you'd… like this?"

She stared at it and then at him, "And you are?"

"Theo."

"Koneko,' she swiftly took the brownie.

'_She told me her name~' _He could feel butterflies flying around his stomach. He shook himself slightly to get himself out of daydreaming. Then he closed the container and started to move off. He was still really nervous and a bit of a coward. She'd probably dislike it and hate him for giving him one. A small part of him hoped she wasn't allergic.

'_Gah, I was a jerk! I should have asked!' _

Just as he sat down, he found a hand thrust into his face. "Gaah-ow." He gave a short cry before accidentally banging the back of his head against the tree back. He looked up to see Koneko staring at him.

"Gimme," she said nonchalantly.

Theo blinked a few times. He was trying to comprehend what was going on in front of him. Koneko moved her fingers to herself a couple of times to put emphasis on her request. His eyes widened and he blushed.

'_She… She wants more?' _He started to shake. He hadn't expected this, especially to be confronted by her of all people over this. So he tried to steadily get another brownie and give it to her. He inwardly gasped as he felt her soft little hands glance against his as she took it. It was like a little piece of heaven touched him.

"Thanks," she moved back to her seat and the moment she started to much down, her nonchalant demeanor vanished. She had a small flush to her cheeks as she enjoyed the treat. Her mouth was upturned in a smile as her puffy cheeks showed her chewing. Her eyes sparkled with delight. It was an image he would burn into his mind.

This was a girl he wanted to know. His mission was set and he was going to pat that cute head of hers one day! He was sure of it. His future goal was in sight. Nothing could divert him from-

"Hello there," a cheerful feminine voice spoke up.

Unfortunately for Theo, he wasn't paying attention to anything other then the cute girl eating so when the voice called out to him, he panicked and spoke. "General Kenobi!"

He turned to see a really pretty and curvy girl before him. She had long brown hair that was curled into individual drill curls. He suddenly realized what he had said and wanted to sink into the ground and die that very moment. He was an idiot like that.

"You are a bold one~" She teased, "I see you are a man of culture as well."

Theo's mouth did the best impression of a fish he could as he couldn't think of a word to say. Here was a beautiful girl in front of him. Talking to him. She was even meme quoting! How is this possible? Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. He pinched himself and the squeaked as he realized he wasn't.

She giggled again, "Now, now. I think that's enough of that face. I'm Kiyome Abe. I take it you are Theo Olympus?"

Theo eagerly nodded, "Yes. How did you know my name?"

"I'm here to give you a tour of the academy."

Theo blinked a few times before reeling back, "Eeehh-ow!" He hit his head on the trunk of the tree again and rubbed the sore spot. He was being given a tour by such a lady? Was this good luck or bad? Would it turn out rotten? Would she laugh at him? Gah, why did he always have to second guess himself.

Theo idly glanced over at Koneko and her face was buried in a book again. He envied her about that. He should have brought a book and buried his face in it too. People didn't bother him too much when he did that. It's the perfect tactic.

Still, he needed to go with Kiyome. A tour would definitely help him keep his wits about him when going about this place. He also was never one to refuse a lady. Well he had a hard time refusing anybody, but cute girls especially. He stood up, ready to (hopefully) not embarrass himself.

"_I can't wait to watch you fail."_

'_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.' _He inwardly shushed, following in Kiyome's footsteps.

* * *

**And here comes chapter two. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I would appreciate some feedback. It really does help me get to know how my audience likes it so far and can stir up some new ideas to entertain you all. So far, some of the pairings have been decided while others are up in the air. Until next time, take care all. **


	3. Chapter 3

Theo wouldn't admit it, but he was sweating like mad. He was not ready to be shown around by such a lovely lady like Kiyome. Well, it was obvious that if anyone was going to show him around, it'd probably be a cute girl. The girls at this school were insanely hot and they were the majority. Percentage wise, he should have expected this. It still didn't prepare himself for following her.

"And this is where we keep the sports materials," Kiyome kept on going. "Like balls, bats, and all those sorts of things. If you join a sports team, keep this in mind. They'll probably make you carry things back and forth here for the first couple of weeks."

Theo was only half paying attention. Not for a lack of trying and he made a mental note not to participate in the physical sports. Partially because of his own nervousness eating at his thoughts and partially because, as he was walking behind her, he couldn't help but glance downwards. Her swinging hips and thighs kept his eyes being drawn down there.

'_Don't look, Theo. Don't look. I mean, just because she's got a really nice ass and those thighs… and those legs… Hold on. Why are the skirts in this school so criminally short? Was the head mistress of this school a raging lesbian?... Oh now that's in my head!' _

"Oh my~" Kiyome stopped and looked behind her, "Are you perhaps checking me out?"

Theo let out a small cry of fear and surprise before he fell to his knees and bowed his arms and head, "I'm sorry!"

Kiyome stared at him for a couple of seconds before she held a hand over her stomach as she laughed, "Oh… Oh stop it. Get up." She patted his shoulder, "You haven't done anything wrong. I was just teasing you."

Theo gulped in fear as he looked up. Her calming smile let him get the nerve to stand, "Sorry."

Kiyome rolled her eyes, "It's not so bad to stare. Heck, I just did." She gave him a thumb's up, "Nice ass by the way."

Theo yelped and blushed, using his hands to cover his behind. "Uhhh…"

"Everyone likes to look," Kiyome smirked and wagged a finger, "Just don't touch, okay? And be careful where you look with the girl's of this school. There's a lot of perverts running around so everyone's on edge."

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me," Kiyome deadpanned, "It's that bad. An all girl's school filled with pretty girls," she let her hands brush her hair to the side in a luxurious manner. "It's bound to draw some lecherous oafs."

Theo gulped. Why did her hair swing have to be so pretty?

'_Also, how do people make hair drills? Does she spend hours in the bathroom?'_

He kept those thoughts to himself. He could find out sometime and who was he to question the glory of hair drills. He simply nodded, "I'll watch out for them then."

"Good," Kiyome smiled, "I don't want our cute foreign exchange student being corrupted after all."

Theo blushed heavily. _'C-Cute?'_

"_Awww, she thinks so little of you. Demeaning isn't it?"_

Suddenly Theo felt a tad bit bad but shook his head. He didn't need such thoughts plaguing him.

"Are you alright?" Kiyome asked.

Theo nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright." He looked to his left. He gulped as he found a good way to get out of this situation, "Seems we're at my classroom. Better get back inside before I'm tardy. Thanks for tour."

Kiyome's smile warmed his heart and made him feel a bit dizzy, "You're very welcome. Perhaps I can help give you another one for a more in depth look at our academy."

Theo gulped and nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah… okay." Then he rushed inside.

Kiyome kept smiling as she idly kept her gaze on the door, "He seems nice. Really awkward, but nice."

"There's something off about him," a voice spoke next to her. No one was visible but the masculine voice was quite clear, "Something inhuman."

"So you sensed it too," Kiyome narrowed her eyes, "He's not a devil which means he's going to catch the eyes of Sona or Rias."

"Should we try and keep him out of their clutches, mistress?"

Kiyome shook her head, "Rias is a good person. Sona is too but way too uptight for Theo's sake. If he goes with Rias, I'll have no problem. Sona might work him a bit too hard though. Girl doesn't know when to take a break. Until then, we'll keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"As you wish."

* * *

Theo was honestly glad to be home. His mother hadn't said much other then asking if he liked the school on their way back. She seemed distracted by something, humming a happy tune as they made their way back home. He always noticed when his mother had her mind on something else. He wasn't going to pry though.

He opened the car door and headed inside, "Carry, we're home."

Carry popped her head around the corner before smiling, "Well big brother, any girls flocking to you yet?"

Theo huffed with a slight blush, "First day, sis. Don't rush it."

Carry giggled, "Awww, that bad? Well maybe if I go with you, I can open their eyes to your awesomeness."

Theo blanched. The idea of his sister trying to get the girls 'interested' in him was not a good one. He loved his sister. He really did, but that was a bad idea. So he shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

Carry pouted, "Oh, you're no fun." She quirked an eyebrow as she saw their mother walk back outside with a bow and arrow, "Uhh, what are you doing with that?"

"Oh there's a nasty crow about," Arisa Olympus stuck out her tongue, "I want to shoo it away and there's nothing like almost getting hit with an arrow to scare the feather's off of those vermin."

"Just be careful, mom." Theo piped up, "You can be a bit too enthusiastic about that sometimes."

"I never miss what I aim for," Arisa said with a huff before she departed.

Theo hoped she wasn't going to do anything rash.

* * *

Mittelt huffed as she stayed in the tall and bushy branches of a tree. Spying on humans was beneath her. This was a job for lackeys. Not her. She was important. A true Fallen. To have her work like this was disgusting, wrong, and insulting. Why couldn't Raynare send one of the ex-excorcists anyways? It'd be so much easier for them to get around.

'_And I am not walking around like a normal human brat. I have standards.'_

She was very lucky that she at least knew some stealth and that humans don't always tend to look upwards. The saving grace was the weakness of the mortal race. It made Mittelt chuckle at it. _'Humans are so stupid.'_

She watched as the humans finally arrived home. Which was good. Watching one of those cars racing about was honestly boring. She didn't know why people liked races with them. Chariots she could understand but cars? Humans were weird. So far, she hadn't seen much about this 'Theo Olympus' to gouge and interest. He was a normal but really awkward human from what she saw. Cute in that 'mortal' way, she supposed.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get closer. He was at school most of the day and the devils would have found her out if she got too close. So she kept a distance only risking a few glances here or there. None of the devils had found her out yet. That was good. Perhaps she was that good at stealth, or devils were idiots. She thought it was probably a combination of both. Anyways, if it came down to it, she'd probably get to kill Theo outside of school grounds. IT'd be easy and quick. She wouldn't drag it out like the other two girls would for their own sick enjoyment.

That's when she spied the human woman. She thought it was their mother but she was so short and youthful looking that she sort of doubted that. Perhaps an older sister? She was carrying a bow and arrow. Perhaps she was a hunter? If that was so, then she was probably off somewhere far away. That gave her the perfect opportunity to investigate the house-

Mittelt let out a small cry of fear as an arrow almost hit her. She couldn't help but blink in confusion, _'How the fuck could a human woman see me? I'm a Fallen! I was hiding. She shouldn't be able to do anything.'_ She scowled as she looked at the smirking face of the human woman. "I'll get you next time." With that, she sped off.

* * *

Arisa let out a sigh of relief as she put away her weapon of choice, "The crow's gone. Probably think twice before messing with us again."

"That's good to hear,' Carry said with a firm nod.

"I'm just glad the crow's alright," Theo piped up. He was an animal person after all. The thought of one in pain wasn't something he relished.

Arisa waved him off, "Oh it's fine. I didn't hit it after all. Put some trust in me."

Theo nodded and smiled down at her, "I trust you."

"That's my boy~" Arisa giggled, "Now, did you see any good butts today? Probably swinging about?" She emphasised that with a sway of her hips.

Theo grumbled with a blush, covering his eyes as he sighed. He lowered his arms and looked at her, "Yes, but that's not important."

"It is important," Arisa piped up. "A good butt and hips means she can give you a lot of healthy children and me grandchildren."

"Gahh," Theo reeled back. He still wasn't used to her way of talking. Even with all these years, he couldn't have a good response. Perhaps if he said nothing more, she'd stop teasing him.

She held out her arms, "Don't worry. Mommy will teach her personally. You'll be able to last all day with any girl at that school."

Theo backed up a couple of spaces, "That's not necessary."

Arisa's grin turned thirsty, "Come, my child. Let me teach you the ways of butt gazing." Her hips swayed from side to side.

"Well that's my cue to go to bed!" With that he raced upstairs.

"Wait, come back." Arisa rushed after him. "It's for your own good. You hear me?"

Carry sighed as she went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, "Whelp, seems like this household isn't changing any time soon."

If only she knew for that very thing would happen quite soon enough.

* * *

**Small chapter but it's still the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for your feedback. It is greatly appreciated and it helps me improve immensely with the story. Until next time, take care. **


	4. Chapter 4

Theo sat under the same tree he had met Koneko. He had his face planted in a book. It was one of his favorites. Dinosaur Wars, it was called. Thankfully his mother had found one translated into Italian. He could always count on her to pull a few strings here or there. However, he couldn't count on her today. No. He was going to do something for himself for once.

He gulped as he stuck his face closer to the book. Today he was going to offer a brownie to the prettiest girl in school. Not just that, he was going to get to see her make that cute face again. He so desperately wanted to see it once more. Not that there was anything creepy about watching a cute girl eat.

'_It's perfectly normal. She's so cute. Even while reading, she's cute. Walking, she's cute~'_

"_And ah, how can such a cute girl like you?" _

Theo couldn't help but flinch at his inner 'voice' again. He tried not to think about it. Maybe she wouldn't come? Maybe she thought he was creepy? That made him panic. He wasn't creepy. He was nice… he thought. Maybe he had done something wrong.

No. He needed to focus. He was going to give her the brownie and he was going to sit down next to Koneko if it was the last thing he did. He was not going to mess this up. He was not. He shook slightly. He was going to be like the hero in the book.

Well except for what he did in the sequel. Why were so many protagonists idiots? People though anime protags could be dense but so many western heroes were just as stupid. It's just romance drama and he wasn't going to have that. He was going to get the girl or maybe even girls~

'_Don't get ahead of yourself, Theo. Keep your cool with Koneko and be happy with that.'_

That's when he saw her. The living embodiment of beauty~ Koneko strode into the area with her own little lunchbox. She looked around the little courtyard and when she spied him, he let out a small yelp and hid his face further into the book. She tilted her head to the side questioningly before shrugging and walking over. She sat down where she was last time and opened up her box to eat.

Theo gulped, _'You can do this. Just give her the brownies and watch her smile.'_

He shakily stood to his feet. Koneko idly watched him get up before he started breathing heavily. Then with shaky fingers, he gave her a box. "B-Brownies. For you."

Koneko stared at hit for a moment, "Thanks." She took it without question.

Theo knew he should stay and sit down. He was going to stay and talk with her. Get to know Koneko and if he was lucky, maybe he could date her. Yeah. He was going to do that right now. He glanced at her and noticed her quizzical stare.

'_Damn it.' _

He sighed and walked away. He sat down behind a tree away from her and put his face into his hands. He sighed deeply, angry with himself. Again, he was a coward. He could barely talk to people, let alone pretty girls. He looked around the tree and a dopey smile came to his face as his cheeks heated up. Koneko had that cute face again as she ate the brownies. A sweet tooth, that girl had. She was just so adorable like that. He wanted to pick her up and cuddle her.

"Spying on girls, are we?" A feminine voice spoke up.

"Gah-ow." Theo jolted his head over and back when he heard the voice, hitting his head on the tree. As he rubbed it, he looked up to see Kiyome wagging a finger at him.

"Naughty, naughty." She smirked, "Spying on a girl while she's eating. Have you no shame?"

Theo hung his head down in shame, "I… but she's cute…" He mumbled, realizing how bad that excuse was.

"D'awww," Kiyome held her hands together as she lifted up a leg, "Someone's got a crush~"

Theo groaned as he reburied his face in his hands. Why did she have to talk to him again? She was far too beautiful to pay attention to him anyways. Maybe she just liked messing with him? It's probable.

"Anyways," Kiyome handed him a sheet. "I forgot to inform you that clubs will be opening up in about a week. Just wanted to give you a head's up."

"Uhhh," Theo grabbed the flier and looked at it. He couldn't help but gulp in fear. He didn't say anything more. He probably wouldn't go. Clubs meant he had to interact with a lot of people and he was sure he'd mess something up.

Kiyome held up a finger, "I don't want to hear any exceptions. I'm here to get you used to this school. I'd be a bad student if I failed you in this task."

Theo frowned, "You don't have to do anything really. I'm okay."

"I won't rest until you have a friend or more," Kiyome pumped a fist into her open palm, "You will have a great time at our academy. I swear it!"

Theo blinked in surprise at her enthusiasm. She really took this to heart. _'Wonder if she'll kick me if I fail? I mean, when I fail.'_

He sighed and nodded, "Okay… I'll try."

"That's the spirit," Kiyome gave him a thumb's up. "Don't worry. You'll be a pro friend maker in no time. All of the ladies here are going to love you."

"... All?" Theo looked up slightly as he started to think about it.

_/All the girls of the school smiling at him with outstretched arms. _

"_We love you Theo!"_

"_Marry me!"_

"_I wanna have your babies!"/_

Theo sputtered and blushed immensely as the image came to mind. He slapped his cheeks, listening to Kiyome giggle at his expense.

"We'll have to curb your little fantasy or whatever that was~" Kiyome tittered.

* * *

What they didn't notice was that they were being watched. Three male students, who were not the Pervert Trio (who were right now trying to sneak a peek at the cheerleaders at the moment), looked over at the new kid, glaring daggers at him.

"Look at him," one of them said. "He's talking up a storm with that hottie."

"Not just any hottie," another spoke. "Kiyome Abe. I've had my eyes on her since last year. Her butt is to die for."

"That bastard," the leader snarled as he shook his fist. "He's even got the precious loli eating out of his hands."

"We'll show him a thing or two."

"About what?"

The leader hit the other on top of the head, "About getting the girls to look at him, dummy. It's bad enough those damn perverts give us guy's a bad name but there's Kiba and now this foreigner getting the girl's interest. There aren't any left for us!"

"Yeah," the other two nodded. "So what are we going to do."

"We'll make him so scared he'll want nothing to do with the girls," the leader smirked. "Maybe leave the school if we're lucky."

* * *

Up in the trees, someone else was watching. Said watcher was our familiar blond, little Fallen Angel. She grinned as she looked down at the scene before her. She had been tailing the brat all day, avoiding a couple of arrows along the way. She was going to make that mother rue the day she ever took up the bow.

Right now though, she had a sense of triumph. She gazed upon how he looked at the white haired girl. It gave her a sense of superiority, "So you like short women, huh? Well I'm ten times as pretty as that girl. You'll be eating out of my hands soon enough."

She stood up and wiggled her hips, "Ohohoho, you want me to date him, Raynare? I'll give him the best and last date of his life! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She threw her head back to laugh, wiggling her fingers in what would be seen to some{none} as a terrifying gesture.

She let out a yelp when an arrow almost hit her. She flew up into the air, scowling as she shook her fists. "Stop doing that, you old hag! I'll make you pay! You hear me? Pay! Yipe!" She ducked from another bolt and flew off, shaking her fists.

* * *

Arisa smirked as she watched the Fallen fly away. Honestly, she wondered if this one had brain damage. Most Fallen got the message after a single arrow. Whatever she was up to, her safety wasn't something she concerned herself about. Oh well. Maybe she wouldn't purposefully miss next time. An arrow to the wing might get it through her head that tailing her sweet boy was a bad idea.

Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about it. There were probably normal humans who saw the Fallen fly about. The devils in the school would of course erase it from their minds. She scowled thinking about them. She had a distaste for them and anything of the Abrahamic. Thankfully in Japan, she didn't have to deal with it that much. However, it seemed she was wrong.

'_If I fucking find out there are a horde of these Fallen whackos after my son, there will be a bloodbath.' _

Arisa snuck out of the school grounds and made her way back home. She was confident the Fallen bitch wouldn't try anything more this day. At least not at the school. The devils would be alerted to the signs of a Fallen if it was spotted. If the birdbrain was smart, she'd keep her distance. Which meant that the birdbrain had very little in the way of keeping track of her special boy. That was fine with her. Perhaps she'd talk with some of the yokai around to see if they could help. She did know a Japanese being or two.

'_It's been awhile since I've seen Amaterasu. I wonder how she's doing?' _

* * *

Dohnaseek closed his eyes as he stabbed his spear into the air. His form flowed from one point of attack to another, deflecting an imaginary blow with a flick of his Light Spear. Of all the Fallen present, Dohnaseek was the most experienced when it came to combat. It helped that he was the oldest, having been born in the 1860's in Earth mortal years. He hadn't fought in the Great War of the factions but he had fought some skirmishes here and there, mostly against Devils. Although he had one runin with a few angels. Thankfully they were rookies so he was able to survive that day. Even turned them on their tails. Well all except one. He felt a little guilty for having taken an angel's life but the brat wouldn't back down and tried to stab him in the back.

Sometimes you've got to know when to fold them. If you didn't, you'd wind up dead. It's why he kept up his training. He just hoped he would get to stretch his legs a bit. The Devils in town were all low level trash in his opinion. Nothing really to worry about but he'd like to have a bit of fun. He wouldn't be storming the Gremory or Sitri base to get it though. He wasn't stupid after all.

"Grrrr," he heard a familiar voice call out. "Fucking bitch with her fucking arrows!"

Dohnaseek opened his eyes to gaze at the oncoming Mittelt who was stomping her way over to him. If he had to put how he felt about her to words, it would be something like a younger sister. He had of course taken her in when her parents died when she was a babe. Since then, she went everywhere together. Of course, Mittelt wouldn't acknowledge this. She was really prideful and he blamed Kalawarner and Raynare for rubbing off on her, even if Mittelt said she didn't like them. She was still a tad impressionable.

"Seems something's got you down."

"That Theo's mom keeps shooting arrows at me," Mittelt shook her fist in anger. "She's not human. She keeps tracking me down. Hell, I think she's missing on purpose to mess with my head."

Dohnaseek sighed. If that was true, this would complicate things. Their plan relied on doing things quickly before people realized what they had done. He had doubts it would be that easy given Raynare wasn't the brightest, but still. "Then you'll have to speed up your mission."

"Eh?" Mittelt quirked her head to the side.

"You'll have to put him up for a date tomorrow."

Mittelt's eyes widened, "But… but Raynare's not going to ask her date out for another week or two."

"About two actually," Dohnaseek nodded. "But Raynare's not been shot at. You'll have to date him now. I'll have to suggest Raynare upping her plan as well. She won't like it, but if this person is confident enough to taunt a Fallen, I don't want to take our chances."

Mittelt huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine. I don't want to do this but might as well get it over with."

Dohnaseek smiled and ruffled her hair, "Don't be so glum. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Bah," Mittelt swatted his hand away. She pouted, which he honestly found rather adorable. "I don't want to date a human. They stink."

Dohnaseek laughed, "Don't brush it off until you've tried it. What the hell. You might like it."

Mittelt quirked an eyebrow, "It sounds like you actually want me to like him and have fun with the human. You know I have to kill him, right?"

Dohnaseek put a hand on her shoulder and took a knee, "I want you to be happy, Mittelt. That's all that matters to me. You will have to kill him." His grip tightened. He saw a look of hesitancy on her face before she straightened herself up like a good soldier.

'_She's never killed anyone before, you bitch.' _He cursed Raynare once more. He hated the fact that he had to bring her along but they were all selected by their boss. He couldn't do anything. It was a bit strange about how Raynare told them this was going down. Usually Azazel liked to scout out sacred gears personally or get someone to bring them somewhere to study. These sacred gear must be dragons if he's ordering them to kill these two.

"Just… Just stay safe, okay?"

"Pfft," Mittelt rolled her eyes, "You worry too much. This human is going down."

* * *

**As you may have noticed, I decided to add a bit more depth to Mittelt and Dohnaseek. I decided to do this mostly because, let's be honest, these two get shafted more times then not in a lot of fics. Why? I think it's due to Mittelt being too small/young looking. (Take your pick.) And Dohnaseek being a guy. Well that's not happening here. I am going to give them their time to shine. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comments are appreciated and really encouraged. The more in depth, the better as it helps me understand what you all liked about this story/chap and what you'd like to see. I hope you all do well and until next time, take care. **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beamed down on the area. Theo happily hummed to himself as he walked underneath it, reading his book as he did so. Coming into school once more, he hoped to see Koneko again. Perhaps this time he wouldn't run away. Well he knew he probably would but at least he'd get to see her. He couldn't help but let a giddy smile broke across his face as he thought about her. She was just so cute~

So cute he could just imagine her as a princess of a kingdom. Wearing the brightest of whites as she waited for her hero to come. He could see it now. Perhaps she was a healer? Hmmm, now that he thought about it. A cute little healer princess could be a good candidate for his novel's main hero. That could work.

So engrossed in his book, and his own writings, that he didn't notice three forms in front of him. He bumped into one. Since he was sort of taller than everyone else there, the other guy bounces slightly off of him. Theo blinked and looked away from his book. HIs eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Bastard," the student scowled, "You think you're so good that you don't even have to watch where you're going."

Theo frowned, "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't give us that rubbish," the student took a step forward. Theo took a step back in response. The other two spread out, keeping a triangle formation around him. "We've got it hard here. The girls are so uptight and all of them want the pretty boys."

"No respect for us," another snorted as he punched a fist into a palm.

The leader of the trio, if he had to guess, snarled. "We've been here two years and not one bit of tit to show for it. Then you come along and talk with Kiyome and Koneko? You are just a rotten, greedy bastard."

Theo hesitantly looked around at the trio. They were smaller than him and probably weaker. Yet he couldn't help but feel scared. He wasn't much of a fighter. Well he had never fought anyone. That was the problem. He just didn't like hurting people. "I didn't mean to do anything. I just-"

Theo let out a yelp as he was pushed down to the ground. Another one of them kicked his shin, causing him to give a grunt of pain.

"Shut up, foreigner." The kicker scowled down at him, "Learn your place."

The leader grabbed Theo's book from his hand and looked it over, "What are you? A dino nerd? Pathetic. How could any girl like you?"

"_He's right. You are weak. Weak."_

'_Please shut up. Please shut up.' _Theo mentally whimpered. He held out his hand, "Give that back."

"Awww," the leader snickered, "Aren't you precious? I thought you Greeks loved fighting."

"I'm Italian."

"Same thing," the leader shrugged. "All you Europeans look the same to me. Still, how am I going to teach you a lesson?"

Theo's eyes widened as his body trembled. Fear started to catch onto him like a vice.

"_Do something! Do something! Kill. Maim."_

'_I… I want my book back but….' _He was outnumbered. He could do something. He could stand and fight. That was what he should do. His mother told him as such. His sister even had a bigger backbone then he did. He could push these guys around. Probably.

But he didn't. He just lay there numbly with his hand outstretched.

And he couldn't be more sick of himself if he tried.

'He's going to cry," another one of them said.

"Let's see how much he cries when I rip this thing to shreds," the leader grinned as he prepared to do just that to the paperback book.

Just as Theo's heart ached as he began to scream, a ball struck the leader's face. He fell backwards from the strike. The other two were stunned. So stunned that they didn't have time to react when a boy came sliding on the ground like a baseball player and smacked his sliding foot into another's leg, sending him to the ground. The boy rolled and grabbed the ball and threw it, smacking the third one in the head.

"Now that's what I call a strike!" The boy grinned as he stood up.

"That's the wrong term, you idiot." The leader held his bruised forehead, "You know what? Take the damn foreigner, Pervert King. With you around him, no girl in their right mind will want him."

"Oi," the boy shook his hand. "That's Harem King to you and look who's talking? At least I'm honest about being a pervert and I don't go beating people up."

"Yeah, yeah." The boys scowled and walked off, "You'll regret this Hyoudou!"

The boy rolled his eyes before grinning, "Shoot, I didn't think that'd actually work. Baseball practice really paid off." He turned and looked at Theo, leaning down, he lent his hand. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," the moment he took it, a fiery sensation ran through him. It was almost like he got angry and he couldn't think of a reason why. This guy saved him after all. He stood up, "Thank you."

"No problem, buddy." The boy picked up his book and handed it over, "I might not be fond of pretty boys, but I'm not going to let some jackasses beat up an innocent guy over it."

Theo nodded, "Well thanks."

"Kind of surprised that you didn't just push them around," the boy frowned. "You're kind of big after all."

Theo hung his head down, "I'm… not exactly that… good at fighting and stuff."

"Same," the boy huffed. "I just got lucky today. Thankfully I took a few baseball lessons to pick up chicks."

Theo quirked an eyebrow. Perhaps this person had a few ideas on how to get closer to people, especially cute girls. "Did it work?"

The boy's ability to hang his head in disappointment was impressive, "No. They even kicked me out of the club."

"Then why do you have a baseball with you?"

"Oh I was peaking on them and they threw it," the boy grinned. "Caught one of them on the way out of there."

Theo frowned as he tried to process that, "You were… peeking on them?"

"I am a man of culture," the boy thumped his chest. "To stare at boobs is my calling. I shan't shy away from it."

'_I guess mom was right about guys being lecherous,' _Theo thought, _'But he did save me.'_

"I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way," the boy lent out his hand.

"Theo Olympus," he took the hand.

"So," Issei said after the handshake. He looked around, "Sucks there weren't any cute girls to see that."

'_Kinda glad there weren't any cute girls to see that,' _Theo inwardly sighed. Then he realized he was talking with someone he didn't know. Savior or not, he didn't know what to say or do.

"So," Issei clapped his hands together, "I'll be seeing you. Perhaps we'll bump into each other."

"Yeah…." Theo lowered his gaze to the ground. He was happy he made it but… He was pathetic. He couldn't do anything about those people. He had to be saved.

Again.

His hands tightened, _'Why am I so weak?'_

* * *

Theo groaned as he wandered the campus. He was not lost. He just… didn't know where he was. Okay, so he was lost. He accidentally left his map at home and wasn't sure on where to go now. Thankfully it was between classes or something so he wouldn't be marked absent. He mentally kicked himself for his poor sense of direction.

That's when he spied Issei. He was standing next to a wall with two other guys. One was a big balding kid and the other was a smaller glass wearing kid. He smiled.

'_Ah Issei,' _he walked over. _'He'll help me out.'_

Then he paused. What if Issei was in the middle of something? Would he hate him for interrupting? Was he a bad person for asking? Stupid? Maybe. Ugh, why was this so hard. He took a deep breath and pushed on. He would talk to someone, damnit.

"Issei!" Theo waved at him with a beaming smile.

Issei perked up his head before waving back, "Hey Theo. How've you been?"

"Oh you know… lost." Theo grumbled, scuffing the ground with a foot.

"Well this is the best place to get lost," The bald one gave a thumb's up.

"Oh indeed," the glasses one quirked his glasses. "The perfect spot to gaze upon a bright and happy future awaiting us."

"Course we only share it with friends," the bald one crossed his arms. "So you can leave."

Theo frowned and turned, "Okay…" It hurt a bit to hear that. Then again, he was a bit of a downer. It was best they just let him go.

"Hey," Issei spoke up and walked over to his side. "Theo. Do you have any friends here?" Theo shook his head, "Then I'll be your friend, how's that?"

Theo's eyes widened, "You'll… you'll be my friend?"

Issei grinned and nodded, "Yep. Everyone needs them so I think it's better if you hang out with us."

"This could work," glasses kid stroked his chin. "His popularity could draw girls to us like a moth to a flame."

"You'll... " Theo sniffed as his eyes started to water. "You'll be my friend?"

"As long as boobs are in my heart, I will be your friend if that's what it takes." Issei put a hand over his heart, "And that's a promise."

Theo pulled Issei into a hug, taking him off the ground a bit. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Let go, please." Issei said through clenched teeth, "Squeezing me."

"Sorry," Theo dropped him on his ass, "Sorry."

"No problem," Issei stood up, "Now since we're friends. I want to know how much of a man you are."

Theo wanted to question what he was going to say after that, but he didn't want to ruin his first friend in Japan. "And how do I do that?"

* * *

Theo hesitated. It was true, it had been years since he interacted with people outside of his mom and sister more than a few moments, but he wasn't sure if this was how you became a man. Then again, he never really had any guy pals or father figures to understand what it meant to be a man. Perhaps this was how. Still, he was going to go through with this. Even if he was left damaged. He was going to be a man and make his mother proud.

He knocked on the door. After a moment, a pretty girl with pinkish hair opened the door to the women's changing area. "Ummm, what are you doing here?"

Theo opened and closed his mouth a few times as he realized what he was going to ask, _'Keep it together. Keep it together.'_

The girl quirked an eyebrow, "Are you lost or something?"

Theo bowed swiftly, "I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED! PLEASE DO THAT!"

The girl blinked a few times as she stared at him, "I…" She was having a bit of trouble processing his request, "Well at least your honest." She sighed and pinched her nose, "Did someone put you up to this?"

Theo gulped as he realized he may have just done something wrong, "Well… Issei said-"

"And there we see the problem," the girl deadpanned. She held her hands together, "Why don't you stop listening to him, okay?"

"But he's my friend."

"But didn't your mother tell you peek was wrong?"

"Nope."

The girl just stared at him for a moment, "What?"

_/"Remember Theo," Arisa stared up at her son. "Most men are lechers and will do anything to stare at women, including peek on them in the nude. They are disgusting monsters."_

"_Am I a disgusting monster?"_

"_No, you are my special boy~" She hugged him tightly, "You're better than all of those bastards. So that's why any girl would be lucky if you took a peek. In fact, do so. I want my son to have the best looking girls to give me grandchildren. Why, I'd love it if you took a peek of me when-"_

"_This conversation is over."/_

The girl blinked in astonishment, "Your mother is weird."

"Yep," Theo deadpanned.

And then Kiyome walked out into view, "Is something-Oh hey Theo."

Theo noted that she was only wearing her skirt and a really thin bra.

He fell to the ground in a blushing mess.

"Oh my~" Kiyome raised her leg as she held her cheeks, "I really do have that effect on people~"

* * *

Theo thankfully found another map after that incident. His face was still blushing as he tried and failed to shake away thoughts of Kiyome wearing only a bra. It didn't help she had an impressive bust. Not the biggest he'd seen, but still very impressive.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for that. He shakily went to the usual place he ate and found Koneko there reading a book. He gulped as he walked over. He stood there, a few feet from her, for a moment before she lowered it.

"Yes?"

"Chocolate Raisins!" He bowed and held out his hand with a small yellow box of the stuff.

Koneko stared at him for a moment. Then she tentatively took the box, "I've never had that before."

Theo blushed deeper than when he had with Kiyome, "They are… They are very good, you know? Raisins with chocolate."

'_Dumb! I sound dumb!'_

Koneko stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Thank you."

Theo let out a happy squeal before rushing back over to his tree. He didn't have the courage to sit with her but he was happy to look on at her contented face.

'_One day I shall sit with her. I swear it. By the end of this school year that will happen.'_

* * *

**Whelp, Issei's introduced with a little badass beat down. Well it was mostly due to luck, but still. XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Rias moved another piece on the board. As always, Rias's fingers glided across the board with precise movements. Nothing was wasted. Every single action was calculated. She wasn't going to lend anything to chance. This was her victory day. She couldn't help but let a small smile light up her face.

Sona's counter attack was swift and merciless.

Rias frowned as she looked at the chess board, "Why is it that no matter what I do in this game, you keep surprising me?"

Sona shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a chess master."

Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory. The two owners of the Kuoh territory and little sisters of two of the Mau's, two of the strongest devils alive and rulers of the Underworld. Said sisters were of course taking their time in the new world not just to study it, but to gain new peerage members. It seemed that this territory was rife with raw powerful beings. Thanks to their siblings, securing this place had been a boon.

It also helped that it had a lot of otaku joints Rias would flock to. In disguise of course. No one had to know that Rias Gremory was a massive weeb. She wanted to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"So," Sona said as she waited for her best friend to make another move. The two of them were currently sitting in Rias's ORC club room, which was rather fancy and wealthy looking. "I heard that you have your eye on someone."

Rias quirked an eyebrow, "Whoever could you be talking about?"

"Issei Hyoudou, of course." Sona Sitri answered, "There's something about him that I've noticed too. It's why I haven't expelled him yet, although I'm really tempted to do that to his friends."

Rias chuckled, "Let's not go that far. I need him to stay here. If we leave him alone, he might try and go to another school to be with his friends. Besides, those three are harmless." She made a move and gave a delighted 'yes'.

"You have a strange definition of 'harmless'," Sona stated. "They are frequently found doing perverted acts, peeking on girls left and right."

"And have they ever forced themselves on a girl?" Rias lifted a finger, "Harmed anyone? Or done anything to really affect them aside from momentary embarrassment."

Sona huffed. Her friend was right in a way. It had never gotten physical, at least not on their end. "Not everyone is fine with being in the nude, Rias."

"Funny given how your family are-"

"WE DO NOT STRIP!" Sona shouted with a blush, "I'VE NEVER USED THAT POWER!"

Rias put a hand over her mouth, "Oh come on~ It'd be fun. Think of all the things you could do with that gift."

Sona huffed, doing her best to ignore her friends teasing. "Just because my ancestor was a famous stripper and tended to set up people while they were naked, doesn't mean I will be lenient on their actions."

"Just so long as you don't kick them out, then we'll be fine." Rias said. She was well aware of the pervert trio's actions. Normally, they'd be expelled but given that one of them had great potential, they didn't know what at the moment, they were kept in. She pouted as Sona made a move. "Geez, at this rate I'll never win."

"That's because you lack foresight," Sona smirked, "Now are you going to offer him a chance this semester?"

Rias nodded, "Soon enough. I just have to wait for the right opportunity."

"You do know that you could just tell him he'd get to fondle some boobs, right?" Sona deadpanned, "He'd let you make him a devil in a heartbeat."

Rias sighed, "I know but that's not fair. I want to make it happen… somehow?" She shrugged, "Look, I don't to force the issue anyways. I'll find a good spot sometime this year." She quirked an eyebrow as she moved a piece, "You aren't thinking of taking him, are you?"

Sona pulled a face as if she had been offered rotten fruit, "I would rather walk around in a magical girl dress then take him."

Rias grinned, "Now that I'd love to see."

Sona snorted, "I thought you were more into shonen manga."

"I like all genres," Rias stated. Then Sona moved her piece and said 'checkmate'. Rias threw her arms up into the air, "Come on!"

"Then what will we do about this 'Theo'?" Sona stated, "He's not normal. I could tell you that just from looking at him."

"Koneko told me he smelled funny," Rias rubbed her chin, "Not human. Well, sort of but there was something else. I told her to watch him. It helps he seems to think she's cute so that should be easy."

"Boys are easy to manipulate."

"Girls too," Rias waggled a finger, "Let's just admit it, shall we~"

Sona narrowed her eyes, "Very well. Perhaps I'll look into him too but he doesn't really seem worth the effort. At least not right now. I don't have any important affairs going on that warrant a new member in my peerage."

"I got it," Rias waved her concern off, "I got it. I've got plenty of time to worry about that. Now, let's play again."

"Shall we go over the Fallen sightings?"

"The Fallen aren't like the Vampires or werewolves," Rias said as she put the pieces back into place, "We've dealt with the sightings already with some memory spells, but I very much doubt they will go around killing people on our territory. It's probably just another scout of Azazel's for his research."

"That would be rather stupid on their part if they tried to kill someone during peace time," Sona nodded, "Unless of course, they offer a good explanation."

Rias scowled as she clutched a chess piece, "There is rarely a good explanation when it comes to murder."

"Quite right. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Theo sat alone underneath a tree. He scarfed down his sandwich but honestly, he didn't feel all that hungry. Not today. In fact, he was more so voraciously tearing into the pb&a sandwich like he wanted to murder it. He felt frustrated. With Issei and his friends. Himself. The school.

'_Why did I shout that to that girl? Why the bloody hell did I think that was a good idea?'_

To be truthful, spying on girls taking a bath never appealed to him. It wasn't because of chivalry, although yes it was rude. It was because of his mother's stories. She would often tell him of the tales of Artemis, a god that his family prayed to. She would kill, torture, and mutate men that dared to gaze upon her or her girls bathing. Yes his mother said he was different, but just thinking about it made him shiver.

So he decided to do the best thing after and ask once Issei told him to.

Then he got that 'stare'. That stare of disappointment from those girls and he felt bad. He'd rather they hit him honestly.

"_Awww, poor Theo. So consumed by your petty desires~"_

He growled and ate another bite. He made a mental note to never include mocking inner voices in his novel. They were annoying to deal with. Unless of course he hated a character, then he'd be all for subjecting him to those inner hateful voices.

"So," Issei's spoke up beside him as he sat down. "How's my new bud doing?"

"Angry."

"Eh?" Issei looked at him curiously, "They didn't beat you up so what are you angry about?"

"..." Theo looked away and ate the last of his sandwich. He gulped down some water before turning to his new friend, "That was humiliating. I said…" He put his hands over his face, "Why can't I talk normally to people?"

"You gotta cut loose," Issei pointed out. "You'll have to if you want some girls."

"I'm not good with cutting loose," Theo snorted, "In fact, I still feel awkward with you around."

"Your shoulders do seem tense," Issei said.

"Ugh, now my shoulders are bad." Theo groaned, "Coming here was a mistake."

"Hey," Issei shouted, "That's quitter talk. Are you a quitter?"

"Yes," Theo deadpanned. "Quitting Is easier than getting hurt."

"But what about your dream?" Issei said. "Don't you want to make it a reality?"

"Being a famous author?" Theo swirled a finger around in the air, "Getting a bunch of cute girls to like me? Dreams, yes. Reality? No."

"Okay, dude." Issei sighed, "You are really being pessimistic. Just because your dream looks like one you can't reach, doesn't mean you should give up on it." He turned a thumb towards himself, "I dream to one day become the Harem King. To be surrounded by girls who will let me do echi things to their boobs."

"That's…" Theo tapped his chin as he really tried to put to words what he thought about that without being rude, "That's an interesting dream."

"Yep."

"But... " Theo sighed, "I don't think dreams always come true."

"Then you have to make it come true."

Theo stood up and growled, "But I'm a coward. Cowards don't get to do that. Tartarus, most people don't get to achieve their dreams. It's reality. Like getting rich or being an astronaut. Most people don't get to do that even if they wanted to."

Issei stood up, "So you're just going to give up? After one failure?"

"It's not like things will just work out," Theo held out his arms, "It's not like I can just wish to catch the most beautiful girl in the school in my arms and it works."

At that moment, Koneko fell into his arms with a slight eep.

Theo didn't move for a moment. He was trying to process what had just happened. When he did, his face broke out into a huge blush. "I… I…"

"Yo, what's up?" Koneko gave Theo a two fingered peace sign.

Issei started to look around with his own arms outstretched, "Most beautiful girl in the school, come to papa~"

Theo shakily stood there. He was holding Koneko in his arms. The real Koneko. Just like a bride…

_/Koneko was there in his arms, wearing a lovely white dress as people threw petals at them. She was smiling up at him with outstretched arms. _

"_I'll love you forever, Theo."/_

Theo almost choked as that image came to mind.

Koneko snapped her fingers in front of his face. She was slightly agitated, mostly just because Issei didn't think she was the most beautiful girl in the school. Now Koneko wasn't vain in the slightest and honestly, she wouldn't want to be caught in that pervert's arms. She was still a girl and that was a low blow. She thankfully decided to show him mercy. For now at least. "Hey, you can let me go now."

"Sorry!" Theo quickly put her down.

Koneko nodded and stared off.

Theo didn't know what to do. Should he talk to her. Speak. What? So he did the next best thing. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of fruity chewy candy. "Here!"

Koneko turned around and looked at the candy for a moment. Then she walked over and took it, "Thank you, Theo."

'_She said my name~' _Theo wanted to faint from happiness as he watched her go. He turned to see Issei with an amused stare.

"Is reality that disappointing or what?"

Theo smiled, "I guess a dream can come true."

* * *

Theo couldn't help but smile as he hummed on his way to the car. He had such a good day. Thankfully, yesterday's incident wasn't really talked about. There were more antics by the pervert trio that got notice then that. He was grateful for that. Still, he got to hold Koneko today. Even if it was by accident. He almost skipped on his way to the car.

That's when, as he made his way over a bridge, he met her. She was a blonde girl with twin pigtails hair that was held in black bow ties. Her school uniform seemed to blow softly in the wind as she dramatically looked off into the distance.

Theo gulped as he blushed, looking at her petite but really cute build. "Ummm…" While he did like looking at her, he did want to go home. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at asking people to move aside. "Umm…."

The girl looked back at him, "Ah, you've arrived." She elegantly started to walk towards him, causing his heart to speed up. "I so wanted to- GWA HA!"

The girl tripped and tumbled to the ground. Before he couldn't help her, she jumped back to her feet. "Damn bridge. I'll destroy you after this."

"Are you alright?"

"Just a trip," the girl waved it off before blushing, "Ummm, by the way. Are you single?"

"Yes," Theo said simply, trying his best not to let his sourness about that fact get to him.

"Would you… Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Theo just blinked. He blinked a few more times, slowly. "What?"

"I've seen you from afar and you seem really good and cute," the girl said with a bright smile, "So I want to date you."

Theo knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way any girl would ask him to go out on a date. No way in Tartarus. If this was true, then he would have to take it. She was cute and she seemed to like him. It was the perfect opportunity to get a girlfriend.

'_But what about Koneko?' _

Theo tried to think about it, but realized they didn't really know each other. They'd just met a few days ago and he doubted Koneko would ever agree on a date. He wasn't worthy of that much cuteness. But here? This was…

Theo tried not to cry as he nodded, "Yes. Yes I'll do it."

"That's so great!" The girl smiled, "You won't regret it. We'll go out tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"But I didn't get your name."

"Oh it's Mittelt…" She stamped a foot into the ground, "I mean, Mitty Teller. Yeah. Mitty Teller. That's my name." She laughed nervously.

Most people would notice how nervous the girl was or how suspicious this whole event was. However, one could see the smitten look on his face as he nodded, "Yep."

"Great," Mitty Teller smiled as she walked off, "See you tomorrow after school."

"Yeah…" He waited for her to be out of his sight before he truly started to skip to the car, happy about today.

* * *

**As a fan of Issei, it's always nice to give him some more positive spotlight. XD And we're closing in on the approach of the supernatural. I hope you're all enjoying this and I can't wait to read your feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7

Arisa hummed a little diddy as she cleaned the dishes. A part of her was still getting used to all of this housework. She preferred living off the land in the wilderness but she wasn't going to put her children through that. No. They deserved the best she could give them. Well not 'the best'. She didn't want to spoil them too much, especially since one day they would go out in the world. There were things they needed to be ready for and being raised in a rich mansion wouldn't just spoil them, it might attract some undue attention.

So she was happy to give them just enough to survive. Okay, maybe she did spoil her children. Their rooms were filled with tons of items they wanted. She just couldn't say no after all and it's not like they would go broke any time soon. She just hoped her son would give her what she wanted.

Arisa blushed as she thought about it. Her home filled with little children running around again. She couldn't have anymore children. Her lover…

No. She wouldn't think of him. It brought back too many bad memories. Still, she couldn't have anymore children by herself and she refused to take another lover. He was the only one…

She was doing it again. She huffed as she put down the dish. She wanted children, alright. Her memories of her own children, laughing and playing filled her with such joy. She wanted them to experience that. To raise someone of their own. To care about someone like she did for them. It's why she pushed for her son to have many children. Well that and because she wanted to be surrounded by grandchildren. That would be a plus.

No doubt the women of that school were swarming her son. He was the best of the lot. The only good one in her opinion. The rest of them were cretens. It was always the same. They never cared about their women. They were just beings of lust. Her father had shown her that rather well.

'_He'll never see Theo if I have to say anything about it,' _Arisa thought. _'That bastard can go crawl into the depths of Tartarus for all I care. He ruined my mother's life!'_

Thankfully someone walking into the kitchen broke her from her inner hatred. She turned around and her world brightened, "Theo~" Her eyes widened as she saw the blushing, giddy face he had, "Oh my, did something good happen today?"

"I got a date," Theo dreamily said as he seemed to walk as if he wasn't all there. "I got a date."

Arisa squealed and rushed over, giving him a big hug. "Ooooh, I told you they'd be all over. What's she like? Who's my future daughter in law, hmmm?"

"Mitty Teller~"

Arisa pulled back and looked at her son, "That doesn't sound Japanese."

Theo shrugged but still looked on dreamily, "She was blond… I think European."

"Another exchange student?"

"Dunno," Theo chuckled, "But she's cute~"

Arisa sighed but smiled. It seemed her son was in 'lala' land at the moment, thinking of his new girlfriend. "So are there any other girls you like, hmmm?"

Theo frowned and scratched his head, "Well… I like this girl called Koneko. I give her sweets but-"

Arisa squealed again, "Oh my son has two girls after him~ I'm so happy."

Theo grumbled, "Koneko doesn't like me like that, mom. 'Sides, I've got to focus on my actual girlfriend now."

"Well don't forget to bring this Koneko over though," Arisa chuckled. She'd convince that girl to see her boy in the right light soon enough, "But I'm glad you've got someone, my little Theo."

"I'm taller than you," Theo deadpanned.

"You will always be my little boy~" Arisa said, "Which is why I'm going to have to talk with this 'Mitty Teller' to settle some things. Nothing major. Just a girl to girl talk."

"Just don't scare her, mom."

Arisa smiled, "Why ever would I do that?"

* * *

During class hours, everyone tried their best to ignore one of the biggest problems plaguing them. The boys found him odd. The girls just rolled their eyes while others giggled, gossiping. The reason they were doing this was because Theo's distant, blushing happy go lucky smile that almost broke his face.

He felt something jab his side and he shot up with a loud 'yipe!'.

The teacher turned to him, "Theo Olympus, do you have something to share with the class?" The way the teacher's eye twitched and his foot tapping told him that he was annoyed with his behavior as well.

Theo blushed in embarrassment and shook his head, "No teacher." He sat back down, wanting to die. Then he looked to where he was jabbed and saw Koneko staring at him.

"What's up?" She asked.

Theo gasped and gawked. Koneko was talking to him. He didn't even give her any sweets! This was actually happening. He gulped as he tried to straighten himself out, "I… I got a date…"

Theo felt so bad for saying that. He thought Koneko was so cute but he felt so happy to have another cute girl like him like that. He knew he wanted girls to like him that way, but a part of him had hoped that Koneko would be the one. He guessed life threw him another curveball.

Koneko nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Super." Then she went back to paying attention to the course.

Theo's happy grin returned. _'She gave me a thumbs up~'_

That happy grin didn't disappear as he stumbled out of the room. Thankfully the other students gave him a wide berth as his mind was too focused on his date and not on what was in front of him. Case in point was when he bumped into a certain trio.

"Watch it, pretty boy!" Two of them shouted, shaking their fists at him.

"Hey Theo," Issei patted his arm, "What's got you smiling like that? Saw some great tits?"

"I've got a date," Theo chuckled with a large blush.

"... I KNEW IT!" Issei's two friends glared at him as they stabbed their fingers forward. "He's another pretty boy trying to get in on our girl time."

"I thought we could trust him," Motohama.

"Never trust a pretty boy," Matsuda threw a punch, causing Theo to flinch.

Thankfully Issei pushed Theo out of the way and smacked a fist down on Matsuda's head, "Hey! Why is it that you always punch people when you get mad?"

"Because it helps relieve some tension," Matsuda huffed, "I mean, I'd punch you if you got a girlfriend too."

"What about Motohama?"

"Oh, he's going to die a virgin."

"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Motohoma snarled.

Theo looked between the three, feeling rather uncomfortable. True they were technically friends, but he didn't know much about them. As well, he wasn't that comfortable getting into conversations, especially heated ones. Not to mention Matsuda did scare him a bit, what with all the punching. He may be a pervert, but he was actually kind of athletic.

"So," Issei turned around and cupped his chin, "Does she have nice oppai?"

"She's petite," Theo answered. He was not going to admit he thought his date was flat. That would be rather rude of him to say.

"A loli~" Matsuda got up close to him. "Tell me about her~"

"Errrr," Theo wanted to run. Very much so.

'_You know. Maybe mom was onto something when she talked about other guys.'_

* * *

Theo huffed as he finally made his way to the spot he was supposed to meet Mitty Teller. He was thankful to get away from the trio. Oh he liked them… okay, he liked Issei. The other two were a bit much and scared him for one reason or another. The glasses guy was NEVER going to get anywhere near his sister, nor the lolicon one, or whatever they call them here. Issei was alright. Perverted but he seemed nice.

Still, his friends weren't the important thing he had to care about. He brushed his clothes. He needed to make sure he made a good impression on her. If he didn't…

'_What if she doesn't show up?' _Theo worried, shaking slightly. _'What if this was a prank? That she doesn't like me? No! I need to think positive. Positive thinking will take me places.'_

"_Is that true or are you just trying to find some meaning to your pathetic existence?"_

Theo winced and shook his head. It was never a good idea to dwell on that inner voice. It was always overtly negative.

"Heyo~" A warm and bubbly voice called out. He turned to see MItty Teller running up to him and waving, "Glad you made it!" She came to a stop and smiled up at him, making his heart beat a thousand times a minute.

"Y-Yeah," Theo gulped and blushed. He towered over her yet he felt like she held all of the power at the moment, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Mitty giggled before she grabbed his arm and pulled it to herself, "Now let's get this date started, shall we?"

"Ummm, yeah." Theo rubbed the back of his head, afraid to say what he needed to say. He steeled himself the best he could, which wasn't much, and spoke, "My mom would like to meet you first."

Mitty stopped and frowned, "I don't think I need to see your mom on the first date, silly." She giggled and smiled up at him, "So let's get going."

"She can be pretty persuasive," Theo commented, "And scary when you disobey her."

"Well you aren't with her now," Mitty batted her eyelashes at him, "So that means you don't have to be scared. Just come with me and everything will be alright."

"Oh…." Theo was having a hard time arguing with her. Her holding his arm and batting her eyelashes made him weak in the knees. "Well… I guess-"

"Well there you are~" Arisa's voice called out as she rushed on over, "I was wondering why it was taking so long."

Mitty frowned and pulled Theo's arm closer to her, "Sorry. I was just talking with my boyfriend, who I love~" She rubbed her cheek against his arm, causing him to almost feint from happiness.

"D'aww," Arisa cupped her hands together and put them to her cheek, "Young love. Now Theo. How about you run to the car for a moment, alright? I want to talk to her alone."

Theo opened his mouth. A part of him didn't want to leave Mitty alone with his mother. Of course, that part was droned out by the slight edge he saw in her visage.

'_And by edge, I mean she's going to gut someone if I don't say yes.'_

Theo nodded and started to walk off, "Just don't emberass me."

"I'll try not to~" Arisa waved him off. She waited till he was out of sight before turning to Mitty, "So crow, what's your endgame?"

Mitty laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it's you," Arisa huffed, "You're the one that's been stalking him."

"And you're the one who's been shooting arrows at me."

Arisa's stare turned deadly which made Mitty shiver in fear, "I missed on purpose. Irritate me and I won't miss next time."

Mitty gulped, "Duly noted."

"You know, I actually don't care what you're up to." Arisa shrugged, "You crows can do whatever you like. Just remember that I want to see my son come home alive and well."

"The Fallen don't take orders-" Mitty stopped as she looked at the hand on her shoulder. She could feel power starting to radiate off of Theo's mother and looked at the killer glare that made her want to run to the ends of the Earth. There was just so much power. This couldn't be a normal human. That would be impossible.

"I love my son dearly," Arisa said, "If anything were to happen to him, I would make it my personal mission to hunt every crow in Japan and use their feathers for a cloak. Starting with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Mitty nervously nodded, "Y-Yes."

Arisa's killer intent vanished, "That's great to hear~ I expect a lot of things from you. So go out there and give me a grandchild~" She gave a thumb's up.

Mitty blushed as her eyes widened, "Wha-"

"Why else would you declare your love for him so soon," Arisa's eyes twitched with murder, "Unless you are lying to him. Oh, that would be bad."

"No," Mitty waved her arms in front of herself, "It's fine. I'll date him and make him happy. Just don't kill me!"

Arisa chuckled, "You are so cute~"

"What…" Mitty gulped as she shook, "What are you?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Arisa pushed her to where Theo was, "Now go and make that boy a happy son of an arrow."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	8. Chapter 8

Mittelt honestly didn't know what one did on a date. That's why she was so nervous. Not about killing this guy. He was weird and she could totally do it. Killing was in her blood. Her father was a soldier and his father was a soldier and his father was God. Even her mothers weren't slouches when it came to this sort of stuff. She was not going to falter now. This especially was the case with Raynare more or less breathing down her neck.

She was going to succeed. It just meant she had to improvise. She could do that easy peasy. A smile crept up her face as she inwardly chuckled.

'_This guy is just your average teen. He'll be putty in my cute hands in no time. Then I'll kill him.'_

It would be so easy. She'd take him around, distract him, and then bring him somewhere secluded. That was where she would strike. She'd take her spear and run him through. She'd even laugh about it. It was simple. He was a disgusting human. Not worth her time.

She decided to ignore the way her stomach lurched when she imagined killing someone. It was stupid feeling. She was a might Fallen. She feared nothing. Not the thought of killing someone, nor his scary mother. No. She was strong and she'd prove to the world what she was capable of.

'_Just hopefully not until it kills me.'_

"Ummm," Theo's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Where… where do you want to go?" The larger boy scratched at the back of his head, "This is… my first date and… well…"

'_His too? Well of course it is. He's so nervous.'_

Mittelt wouldn't let her own nervousness show since this was hers as well. Though it 'technically' wouldn't be called that after she killed him. That was her intention after all. So this wasn't a date… yeah. She coughed into her hand, "Umm, yeah. Well, you should… listen to me." She blushed. "I know a lot about this stuff."

"That's," Theo gulped and blushed as he looked away. "Good to hear."

"Yeah…" The two lapsed into an awkward silence.

'_I"M SO BAD AT THIS!'_

* * *

'_I"M SO BAD AT THIS!'_

Theo couldn't stop his heart from racing. He was on a date. With a cute girl and he had no clue as to what to do with her. He had watched anime and movies about this sort of thing but he wasn't sure a lingerie shop or the like would be a good place for a first date. Also, he didn't think he'd survive seeing her body in a sexy lingerie. It'd be too much!

'_But it would be a sight to die for~ NO! Don't go down that pathway!'_

He mentally shook his head before he conjured up those images. Not on the first date. That would just make him even more awkward around her and ruin everything. He just needed to calm down and think. Where should they go? Somewhere nice. Calm. Theo's eyes widened as he saw somewhere.

"How about we stop over there?"

Mitty glanced and blinked as she beheld an ice cream shop, "What's that?"

Theo blinked in surprise, "It's an ice cream shop. You've never been to one?"

"I've never had ice cream," Mitty shrugged, "We didn't have any where I grew up."

"No ice cream?" Theo balked at the thought. It was just so incomprehensible. He held up a fist and shook it, "That shall not stand. We'll have some now. It's on me so you'll be able to get anything you want."

Mitty shrugged, "If you say so. I don't think ice cream sounds all that great anyways."

_*five minutes later*_

Theo happily took a bite out of his strawberry sundae. His mother wasn't one for making sweets, even if she tried really hard. The best she could do was smoothies. Otherwise, they always went out for sweets. He kept his focus on Mitty though as the two of them sat upon a bench together. He wanted to see her reaction to trying ice cream. So far, she was just looking at her small bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"It's not going to bite," Theo murmured unsurely. He didn't want to offend her after all.

"I know that," Mitty snapped, causing Theo to flinch. She instantly brightened up with a happy smile, "So don't worry silly. I'll try it now." She hesitantly picked up her spoon before plunging it into her ice cream. She brought it up to her mouth and sniffed it before taking a bite.

Instantly her eyes lit up as though she was tasting heaven itself. Theo could see her little legs kicking in the air with glee as she swallowed it. "So good~" her voice slightly rumbled in need as she had a flushed face.

Theo couldn't take the sight. Her legs kicking about were so cute and her face… He turned away and tried to calm himself.

'_Why does she have to be so cute! I just want to hug her! It's like looking at a puppy eating, except it's a cute girl.' _

Theo turned around to say something before he froze. His face instantly broke out into a bright blush as he looked upon his date. The white ice cream was dripping down her cheeks and fingers as if she had dropped her hand in it and brought it to her face. The way her flushed face and pleasured glazed eyes made it seem as if she had taken a guy's-

'_STOP! STOP! STOP!'_

Then she started to lick her sticky fingers in a way that made a spark of excitement run up his back. She looked at him with hunger in her eyes, "More~ Give me more~" Her voice was full of such longing that he was thankful he was crossing his legs at that moment.

This girl was going to kill him.

* * *

"So," Mittelt blushed as she tried to forget her actions from before. She looked like a harlot when she looked in the mirror. Thankfully he said nothing but he was a blushing mess, which is what she wanted. That way he wouldn't look her way when stuff went wrong and she'd stab him.

'_Should I stab him in the back? It'd make things easier.'_

The two of them were currently sitting in a picture booth. At least that's what he called it. She had been raised in a backwards Fallen clave. Her parents weren't exactly pro-modern humans. Or humans at all. They'd be freaking out if they were alive that she was hanging out with a human. At least she assumed. Everyone had told her how her parents felt about humans. Even Dohnaseek, even though he didn't feel that strongly about the hate. She just assumed it was for the best. Humans killed all sorts of magical beings all the time. They weren't worth her time.

So it made her feel silly to blush when the two of them had to push up against each other, "We're getting our pictures taken?"

Theo gulped and nodded, "Yeah… you know, to show that we're dating?"

"Is that what it's for?"

"Well, people like getting their pictures taken."

"Obviously," Mittelt rolled her eyes but eyed his embarrassed blush adorning his face.

'_He's cute~ NO! Do not think that. He is a human. You are going to kill him and that's the end of that.' _

Mittelt inwardly nodded as she smiled. She was going to enjoy her promotion when this whole mess was over. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Raynare anymore and be her own Fallen. Not even Dohnaseek could tell her what to do at that point.

"Alright," Mittelt nodded. "Let's take these pictures then."

"You…" Theo mumbled, "You don't have to sit right next to me, if you don't want to."

Mittelt quirked an eyebrow, "It's pretty tight in here. I kind of have to."

"But… you seem tense."

Mittelt looked down at herself. She realized she was a bit. She couldn't do that. This was her mission. She needed to do this right! She gulped and pulled his arm close to her, blushing as she did so. "I want you to be close."

'_You… You idiot. I don't like this. I will make you pay for this.'_

* * *

"Oooh," Mitty looked over at a crane device game. She had her face pushed up against the glass, her cheeks slightly puffed because of it. Theo had to try and not die by the cuteness. "There's so many cute things here! They actually leave them around like this?"

Theo nodded. It amazed him how everything seemed to amaze her. It was just so adorable that he couldn't help but find his luck of having a girlfriend like her a godsend. Theo idly rubbed something in his pants pocket. Inside was a small laurel pendant, something to remind him of the gods looking out for him.

'_Artemis, Athena, someone. Just let me have a perfect date.' _

"_You're on your own with that."_

Theo gritted his teeth and shook his head before moving over to the crane. He was not going to let his self doubt ruin this date, "Ummm, do you see one you like?"

"Of course I do," Mitty huffed, "But I don't have any money so we better just get going."

Theo's eyes widened. This was his chance. Girls liked cute things! His mother did and so did his sister. He narrowed his eyes at the machine, "Which one?"

"Oh the black unicorn," Mitty gestured to it, "But it's not important-hey, what are you doing?"

Theo had moved over to the machine and inserted his coins, "Getting you a plushie."

"But you're wasting your money," Mitty quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I like to see you smile," Theo said without thinking. Normally he wouldn't be so formal, but he was a bit distracted by the crane. "It's cute."

He didn't see Mitty blush behind him, "C-Cute?" She turned around and scowled, muttering something under her breath. When she turned around, Theo pumped his fist as he reached into the slot and pulled out the unicorn.

"Here," Theo said before gulping, "Umm, I hope I got the right one…" He started to get nervous as he held it out to her, rubbing one foot on the ground.

Mitty stared at it before taking it, "Thank you." She held it close to her chest.

Theo brightened as he saw a small smile adorning her face.

'_Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

Dohnaseek tapped his the book's back as he turned another page. Mittelt had left hours ago for her 'date'. He wasn't worried about her losing to some human. Even if she wasn't that trained, a human was weaker than a Fallen. That was a fact. Mittelt could handle herself.

Yet he couldn't help but feel nervous. She was his responsibility. Even if Raynare was his boss, just letting Mittelt do things on her own? In this dangerous town crawling with devils and strays? Not to mention yokai have got to be present. They never liked the abrahamic factions. Oh there was a 'truce' but the Japanese gods and yokai only let the devils stay because they had been weakened during the war. Some of them really wanted to push them off their lands lest they lose them like the other pagan gods.

He couldn't blame them. Angels weren't so innocent when it came to spilling blood in the name of the Father. The other gods hated him for a reason. You couldn't imagine the amount of graveyards Heaven filled in their quest for dominance. Some of the original Fallen fell not because of lust (okay a good number fell because of that, humans and other beings are sexy okay) but because they felt sick with the causes and some even helped other factions.

Dohnaseek had been born a Fallen. His father and mother left Heaven because they disagreed with the rest of the angels on how to run things. He had learned a number of things because of them.

Even though some of them had helped other factions, many of them weren't so keen on them anyways. Fallen still killed other religion members for one reason or another. They weren't an innocent faction by any means so a number of yokai could be out for her blood. It was unlikely since this was devil territory. Devils and yokai didn't get along and tended to stay away from each other, but at the very least they respected each other. So strays would be the most pressing concern of his.

'_Mittelt can handle herself.'_

"Someone seems nervous~"

Dohnaseek put his book down to glare at Kalawarner, "What do you want?"

The busty blue haired Fallen strutted into the room, "Can't I check up on the resident hunk?"

"Not unless you want me to throw your ass out of here," Dohnaseek snarled. He never cared for either of them, Raynare or Kalawarner. They were hot, for sure. Yet they were so full of themselves and their 'teasing' Mittelt also sent him into 'I fucking hate you' territory all the time.

Kalawarner stopped and smirked, "How violent~ I knew there was something I liked about you."

Dohnaseek sighed, "Kalawarner…"

"Alright, alright.' Kalawarner waved him off. "Oh geez, lighten up will you? You don't need to hold Mittelt's hand all the time. Let her grow up."

"Oh don't start acting like you care."

Kalawarner shrugged, "I honestly don't. She's a little brat after all. I think Raynare should have left her out of this mission."

"You know," Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, "If you want to get into my pants so badly, I think insulting her is a horrible way of going about it."

Kalawarner put her hand on her cheek, "Oh my, are you going to threaten me again?"

'_WHY ARE ALL FALLEN WOMEN SO PERVERTED?'_

Kalawarner's eyes widened when Dohnaseek summoned a light spear. She scowled, "Can't even have fun with words around you. How droll can you get? Come on. Just a roll in the sheets. It'll get your mind off of that girl for a while."

Dohnaseek cast off the spear and pulled the book back to his face, "Not now. Reading."

Kalawarner stomped her foot, "How can you not want me? I'm sexy. I've got some nice tits men drool over. It'd be fun~"

"Reading is fun," he brought the book closer to his face.

Kalawarner sat down on the best, twirling a finger on the sheets. "Come on now~ I know you haven't gotten any before. I can change that. Give you a few pointers."

"Kindly take your pointers and shove them up your ass."

Kalawarner snorted, "How droll. Allies are supposed to help each other. Make them warm and comfortable. I can make your sweet abs all nice and warm~"

"I'm fine with a little chill," Dohnaseek turned a page.

"Now that's just rude," Kalawarner pouted before starting to trace a finger on his leg.

Dohnaseek rolled off the bed and scowled, "I'm going to check up on Mittelt. See how she's doing."

Kalawarner huffed, "It can't be hard to kill a human. Raynare's going to be killing her own human soon enough after all."

"Well Raynare's a cold hearted bitch," Dohnaseek muttered as he left the room. Many men would call him crazy for walking out on such a fine piece of ass. Even he thought he was a bit crazy. However, no one talks down to Mittelt on his watch. Turns him off honestly. You don't go insulting a man's family and friends and expect them to just want to jump in their beds.

'_She's gotten so many men, she thinks every man would jump into her bed so easily. Well bitch, you gotta learn one day it's not that easy.' _

He just hoped that Mittelt was alright. He was still unsure if she could actually kill someone. If not, he was fully prepared to carry it out in her stead.

* * *

**And another chapter done. Should have released this a couple of days ago, but couldn't get a couple of things right in my opinion. Hopefully this is good. Now I can't wait to read your feedback and what you all think about this chapter. Next chap should be the 'end of the date' as it were. Hope to see your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

Theo couldn't help but feel like he was walking on clouds at this point. The date had gone well or at least seemed like it was. He wasn't sure how a date was supposed to go. At least not a real one. Anime and romance novels may not be the best ways to go about learning of date mechanics. Well that and neither was his mother any help because… well she was… yeah best not to actually think about it. He wasn't exactly ready to take that step yet.

It's why he didn't question where his date, Mitty, was taking him now. Yeah, it was an abandoned construction site. Not the most romantic place to be. He didn't care one bit. As long as he was with her, he was fine. He was better then fine. He was with a girl he could see himself going on more dates with and falling in love. Why else would she go to him? This was fate. A fated love he was more than happy to accept.

Then she stopped and so did he. She turned and looked up at him. She was frowning, looking unsure of herself. He didn't like seeing her like that. He wanted to give her a hug or pat her head to tell her she doesn't have to worry about anything. Still he kept himself in check. If he overstepped himself, he could ruin the date after all.

"So…." Mitty took a deep breath and let it go. "We're alone."

Theo nodded, "Yeah…"

"Alone, just the two of us."

Theo paused as he gulped, "Yeah…"

'_Is she…? No, I'm just overthinking it. She's just nervous.'_

Mitty started to drag the tip of her shoe around as she chew on her lip. She looked up at him and took another deep breath and let it out, "My real name is Mittelt."

Theo tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah," Mittelt nodded. "I just thought you should know before…"

"I think Mittelt is a pretty name," Theo said before he balked. _'You fool! That's a common compliment. She probably thinks you're trying too hard.'_

Mittelt blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head, "Thanks… so I've got a question."

Theo leaned forward, "Yeah?"

"Would you… pie for me?"

Theo blinked in confusion, "Uhhh, come again?"

Mittelt's stomach rumbled. She blushed in embarrassment and put a hand on it, "Sorry, kind of hungry. That ice cream didn't really fill me."

Theo looked away in shame. He should have known that and yet he let her starve. _'Gosh, I suck at this.' _"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be," Mittelt waved him off, "I've got a lot on my mind." She cleared her throat, "Now let me try that again." She straightened her back and looked him in the eyes, "Would you die for me?"

Theo blinked in confusion before glancing around him, "Ehhh? Are you in danger?"

"No," Mittelt frowned, "I was just asking you cause my friend asked me to ask you?"

"Your friend asked you to ask me that?"

"She thought it would be hilarious or something," Mittelt snorted, "She's an idiot but she's my boss." She sighed, "You know I-"

"I mean, if you were in danger." Theo scratched his cheek and gulped, "I'd step in even if I would die."

Mittelt stood there for a moment, before growling. "No. You're not supposed to say that."

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She threw up her arms in the air, "You're supposed to be confused or think I'm being cheeky. You aren't supposed to say something so… chivalrous or whatever they call it. You stupid human. This is already hard."

"Human?" Theo's eyes widened. _'Okay, keep your cool. She's talking about death and called you a human. She's probably just under stress. She's not going to turn into a monster and try and kill you.'_

"Well human," Mittelt grinned as she posed dramatically, "I've decided to forgo the formalities. I am Mittelt, a fallen angel!" With that a couple of black wings spread out from her back. "Fear me and despair."

Theo couldn't talk. His mouth was hanging open as he gazed upon her. Your first date suddenly growing wings isn't something you can brush off. Now he knew he should be afraid. This was a terrifying situation to be in, especially since he didn't think Fallen actually existed.

Yet…

Mittelt gasped as she felt someone touch her wings. She looked over to see Theo running his fingers over her wings. Her mouth dropped as he carefully let them trail through her feathers, lovingly touching them as he kept his gaze on them. She bit her lip as her body shook. She couldn't help but feel hot as he touched her wing bones, sparking nerves in ways she didn't think possible. Her breathing started to grow heavier as he touched her a bit harder, her face flushed.

"So pretty~" Theo couldn't keep his eyes off of them, entranced by their elegance. This girl was an actual monster girl. Wait, liminal. That was a much better and friendlier term. He couldn't help but find himself fascinated.

'_He… he thinks my wings are pretty?' _Mittelt squeaked inwardly.

Theo meanwhile was thinking,_ 'I wonder what sort of biology she has. Can she fly on her own or does she need to use magic to lift off? Why do her wings feel so good?'_

"Could… ahhh~... Could you stop that?"

Theo blinked in confusion as he looked over at her flushed and panting face. He stayed like that for a moment before he moved his fingers a bit more.

"Eyaaaa~" A pleasured noise escaped her lips.

Theo's face broke out into a deep blush as he realized what he was doing to her. He immediately let go of her wings before bowing, "I'm sorry! I just thought your wings were so pretty and I had to touch them to see if they were real. That was my fault. Please forgive me!"

Mittelt felt immense frustration with this guy. He had the gall to touch her wings like that? Who was this human? She had every right to just kill him right there.

'_Oh wait,' _she thought. _'That's my job tonight.'_

She angrily pouted, ignoring the fact that she actually liked the sensations. That was stupid. She was a Fallen. Obviously she was surprised is all. Yep. Now she was going to kill him and his nice fingers…. Gah!

She thrust a finger forward, "That's it! You are going to die!" She summoned a light spear and aimed it at him. This was it. She was going to do it. She was going to kill him. A living thing. She could see him looking at her in fear.

_She could see him smiling as they ate ice cream._

She shook her head as she threw her spear…

It missed.

Mittelt snarled and summoned another spear.

_They were next to each other taking a photo._

She missed again.

_He won her the black unicorn. _

Mittelt hugged the unicorn at her side with her free arm. Her fingers shook as she held the spear.

"_Because I like to see you smile," he said. "It's cute."_

Mittelt snarled as she thrust the spear into the ground, "Why do you have to be so frustrating?"

"I'm sorry," Theo bowed his head, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"No," Mittelt held up her finger, "You aren't supposed to apologize. You aren't supposed to be nice or call me pretty or whatever you're doing. Whatever you did on the date. You're a disgusting human. Hate me. Curse me. Something! I'm about to kill you and here you are, apologizing and feeling sorry because you made me feel uncomfortable!"

"Well," Theo gulped as he shook slightly. Tears started to come to his eyes as he tapped his fingers together, "I just wanted you to feel happy on our date."

"It's not a date," Mittelt stomped her foot. She was shaking as well, hugging the unicorn tighter. "I was told to kill you. Now you've just made this harder."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Mittelt growled, "I've never done this before but it should be easy. You're a human. Dirt. Just rats scurrying along the ground. It should be easy to kill you."

"Well," Theo gulped as he shrunk back slightly, "That's not exactly a nice way to look at it…"

"Of course it's not nice," Mittelt grabbed her hair with her free hand and pulled in frustration. Thankfully she let go so she didn't pull anything out, "I just wanted to get this over quickly but you… You! You just had to be nice and make this hard for me."

Theo blinked a few times as he shook his head, "I just wanted it to go well… but you want to kill me, right?"

"I need to kill you!"

Theo flinched, "I don't want to die."

"Neither do I, but I've got to do this." Mittelt held up a spear, looking at him. It hurt. She didn't know why it hurt. He was just a stupid human. This should be easy. _'Fucking hell, Mittelt. Get yourself back in the game! Raynare is waiting for you!'_

Theo blinked in surprise, "What?"

"What?"

"You just said you've got to do this," Theo stood up, "That you don't want to die."

Mittelt nodded, "Yes. If I don't kill you, Raynare's going to be pissed and she's not the type to- What are you doing?"

Theo had grabbed the spear and put it to his chest, "Well, go ahead."

Mittelt blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Kill me."

Mittelt's eyes widened, "Are you insane, human? You aren't supposed to want me to kill you?"

"Yeah, well you'll die if you don't."

Mittelt blinked in confusion before snarling, "You're trying to trick me. You think just because you're going all 'noble knight' on me that I'll let you go, is that it?"

"No, I just don't want a pretty lady to die because of me." Theo snarled, "I'm a pathetic cry baby who can't deal with people. I've had fewer friends than you can count and most of them left me because of who I am. Heck, the world probably would be better off without me. My sorry ass isn't worth dying over."

"Now you're just playing it up!" Mittelt shook even harder, shaking her head. She didn't want to think about this, "Just shut up and die."

"Good, just kill me."

"But you're still talking," Mittelt said. "I can't kill you while you're talking."

"I'm not talking while you're talking, so kill me while you're talking."

"But I can't do that because you need to hear what I have to say!"

"Then spill it and kill me."

"I can't because I don't know what I'm supposed to say because this whole thing is confusing."

"What are you confused about? It's pretty simple."

"I don't know, that's why it's confusing. So stop being confusing."

"I think I'm confused."

"Good!"

"GRAAAAAAAA!" An inhuman roar pierced the area, "Just shut up and die already!"

The duo blinked as they realized neither of them had said that. They looked over to the side to see a humanoid figure. Its left arm at the elbow up was replaced by a piercing spike. The right arm was almost completely gone. It had no bottom jaw. Instead, the upper jaw had several long jagged teeth while a huge tongue lolled downwards. Its skin was deathly green and its clothes were raggad.

"I've had enough of you two," the creature spoke without a bottom jaw. "Talking. Talking. Talking. You sound like a couple having a spat before fucking. It's driving me insane."

Both of them blushed, "We… he/she… uhhhh…" They sputtered.

"I was going to wait for the bird to kill that human but she's as useful as a canary is with chopping wood," he, the creature, brandished its spike arm. "I'll just kill him myself then. Maybe the bird too."

Theo stared at the monster for a moment before he did the only thing he could think of. He picked up little Mittelt in his arms bridal style and ran.

"What are you doing?" Mittelt screamed as he ran, "Why'd you bring me along?"

"Oh yeah," Theo snapped, "I'm just going to let a cute girl fight a monster by herself."

"I'm a Fallen, you idiot. I can handle myself."

"Call me a chivalrous idiot, but not going to chance it!" Theo wasn't thinking quite clearly due to his fear or he wouldn't be so forward right then and there.

MIttelt blushed as she huffed. She chose to ignore how much she liked being held in his strong arms, against his chest… GAH! _'Stupid human!'_

However it seemed the monster had a few tricks up its sleeve. Its large tongue shot out and wrapped around his leg. Theo yelped as he let go of Mittelt who rolled on the ground as he was thrown to the side. He grunted as he hit the wall and the tongue left him.

Theo watched the duo as he turned his head. He saw the monster advance on Mittelt as she quivered on the ground, shivering in fear.

"_Run you idiot!" _The voice in his head screamed.

Yeah, he should run. She was trying to kill him. She wasn't worth it. He should just let her-

"Alright birdie," the creature cackled, "Seems I get to pluck you tonight. Should have stuck the human and ran when you had the chance like a good monster."

Theo's eyes blazed in hatred. His fists clenched. He eyed a nearby cover of a trashcan and remembered the move Issei performed when he had rescued him. He was stupid for thinking about it. He was stupid for picking up the lid.

"_Run!"_

Theo knew that was the smart thing to do, but sometimes… sometimes he just had to be an idiot. He ran towards the monster who wasn't paying attention to him. He jumped and skidded on the ground, knocking the creature off balance as he hit its legs. He rolled and threw the lid, hitting the creature in the face. It howled in pain as a few of its teeth broke.

The creature snarled, "What the fuck are you doing? You could have ran while I eat this bird whore."

"I'm an idiot," Theo gulped as he shakily brought up his fists, "I want to run so badly it hurts. You're scary and probably will kill me, but…" He clenched his fists as he glanced over at Mittelt, "But I can't let you hurt her."

The creatures laughed, "Who said chivalry was dead. Guess I get to finally put it down like it deserves!" It then charged, bringing up its spike as if to skewer him.

Theo saw it. It was fast. Faster then any human. Normally at this distance, he should be a goner. No human could survive something this strong and quick. Yet he did something he didn't think he could do and so surprised both of them.

"What?" The creature looked down in surprise as he saw Theo holding the spike with his hands, keeping the creature from stabbing him, "Let go!"

"I don't want to die," Theo said through gritted teeth, tears running down his cheeks. Images of his family started to run through his mind. Of his mother taking him on a hike. Of playing a game of cards with his sister… of a blue haired girl with a stripe of green in it smiling at him as they held hands… "I don't want to die!"

"Shut up!" The creature snarled and used its tongue to slap him across the cheek hard. Theo grunted but kept firm. The creature did it twice more but he kept his hold, "Gah, you are so annoying."

"Mittelt, run!"

The creature laughed as he turned to look at her, "Of course. Run. I'll take care of this pest and you won't have to die anymore. It's a win/win for us monsters."

Mittelt had been watching the exchange on the sidelines. She couldn't believe the moment that Theo, the person she was about to kill, saved her from this beast. He was willing to go to great lengths to save her? Even after all that? Then this monster… said she was just like him.

'_Am I a monster?' _She thought as he turned away, biting her lower lip. _'I was going to kill him. I was going to kill someone. Yes he was a human but… could I have done it?'_

Theo glared at the beast and lifted one hand off of the spike, "Hey!" The creature turned around only to see Theo holding out two fingers, "She's not a monster!" With that said, he drove the fingers into his eye sockets.

The creature yelled. In that moment, due to only having one hand on the spike and the extra force of the beast, it drove its spike into his chest. Theo gapsed, drops of blood spilling from his mouth as it penetrated.

Mittelt gasped. Without thinking she formed a light spear and threw it.

It didn't hit the monster but it grazed its back. It pulled away, taking the spike out of Theo's body as he fell to the ground, "Gah! Why? It hurts. It hurts."

Mittelt only had this shot. SHe only had this chance to kill this monster that had stabbed her mission. She formed another spear, "Only I get to kill him. Do you hear me?" With that, she took aim and threw.

"It hurts! It hurts," the creature yelled before it surprised her. A huge eye opened up in the chest, "Psyche!" With that the tongue easily smashed aside the spear, "Didn't see that one coming, bitch."

Mittelt took a step back. She knew what this beast was. It was a Stray Devil. A corrupted beast without a master. They love to feast on humans and whatever they could catch.

It cackled, "You should have run but I guess you're an idiot like this guy over here. Playing hero isn't something I thought Fallen do." It shrugged, "Oh well. I don't fucking care. I get to have fun with you and then eat this bastard. I wonder how Fallen taste." Then it shot out its tongue.

Mittelt flinched as she readied herself to take it, _'So this is how I die?'_

However the attack never got to connect. A spear pierced the tongue and stuck it in the ground.

"What?" The Stray called out before a figure jumped down behind it and sliced it perpendicular in the chest. It fell to the ground in two pieces.

Mittelt looked at the figure before gasping, "Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek tipped his hat, "Glad to see you're alright, Mittelt." He scowled as he looked down at the beast, "Fucking bastard."

The Stray laughed despite being cut in two, "You think this is it? I've got two buddies waiting to feast. You're dead."

"I don't think so," another voice spoke up. Out from the shadows walked a nekomata wearing samurai armor. He bowed, "I am an honored contract of the Abe family. I have done you a service in killing his associates."

"Much obliged," Dohnaseek smiled as he casually used another spear to pierce the Stray's head, killing it for good. "I hate how hard to kill these things are."

"Theo!"

Dohnaseek turned around to see Mittelt by Theo's side. He walked over and winced, seeing the large hole in his chest. Mittelt was kneeling down, pushing against his body.

"Get up!" Mittelt pushed on him, "You aren't supposed to be dead. That's… that's my job, you idiot!" She hugged the unicorn close to her as tears ran down her cheeks, "That's my job. Get up."

Dohnaseek sighed, "He's a goner. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"You don't know that!" Mittelt glared up at him.

"If I may cut in," the nekomata samurai interjected. "My contractor could help him. She may not have the best expertise in these sorts of things, but it is better then dealing with devils."

"Take us there!" Mittelt jumped to her feet. "Take us there right now."

"We don't know a thing about them," Dohnaseek said, "This could be a trap."

"Then its better then letting Raynare kill me when I get back to base," Mittelt watched as the nekomata samurai picked up THeo's body. "At least I could survive this."

Dohnaseek sighed and shook his head, "Fine, but if this blows up in your face, I won't cover you."

* * *

**Whelp. Seems Theo is finally a part of the magical world. A bit of a rude awakening, but what can you do. XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. (A bit more constructive and detailed feedback please.)**

**As well, I plan on posting a little 'update' not chapter going over possible pairings and discussions. It should be up either tomorrow or the day after. I think it would be better to do that instead of putting it here since some people tend to reply more to author's notes then the story. Until next time, take care. **


	10. Chapter 10

When Theo woke up, he saw only darkness. Everything was black. His mind was fuzzy. He couldn't even think properly. That made it all the more terrifying. He couldn't move a muscle and he just laid there for minutes on end. His mind eventually started to defog but that only made things worse as he started to think.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead and this is it? Is this what's going to happen to me? Alone? In the darkness?'_

Theo tried everything he could for the next several minutes to move. His fear started to get the best of him. Was this his end? To be stuck in this dark pit alone and unable to move? He wanted to cry. To scream. To lament about everything in his life yet nothing was able to happen.

That's when the ground shook. It was like an earthquake rumbling beneath him before a bright light started to shine up above him. His eyes took it in without pause. It was almost unearthly in how it felt. He could finally move and he sat up as quickly as he could. He moved his hand in front of his face and clenched his fingers back and forth.

He looked around himself. The area around him was lit with white light. The floor was just as white. The rest was shrouded in darkness. He stood up shakily, glancing around. His fear hadn't left him. This was wrong. Just plain wrong.

That's when he heard something. It was as if bones were rattling around him. As though someone was dragging them around in a serpentine motion. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Theo gulped, "Who's there?

"Awww," a hissing, masculine voice reverberated around the area. It felt so familiar to him but he couldn't pinpoint it, "Are you confused? Lost?"

"Well… yes?" Theo gulped as he looked around, "Where am I?"

"You should know, fool." The voice hissed in utter contempt, "You're the one who put us here."

Theo furrowed his brow as he tried to think of a reason as to why they were here, "But I didn't-"

"You allowed that weak beast to stab you in the chest," bony coils started to appear around him. If Theo didn't know better, it was almost like he was watching the bones of a snake. "You bled out on the floor, pathetic and alone."

"But I wasn't alone."

The coils stopped, "What?"

"I mean, Mittelt was there and there was that monster-"

"You know what I meant!" The voice roared, causing Theo to recoil in terror. The coils started up again, slithering around him as though they were circling a succulent prey item. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Such an unflattering display that was. That beast was so weak. So utterly weak and yet you allowed it to kill you. Pathetic. No wonder you want to die. You can't even fight cannon fodder."

"Well, I mean, I don't have super powers so…"

"That's beside the point."

"Well how am I supposed to defeat monsters without some magical artifact?"

"If you were strong, you could defeat that creature without one."

"How?"

"What?" The coils stopped.

Theo scratched his chin as he looked rather confused, "How can I defeat an inhuman monster with just my bare fists as a normal human? It's like asking me to kill a dragon with a pistol."

"Well it can be done."

"Killing a dragon with a pistol?"

"No! That's impossible. Dragons are the strongest beings in this world! We would… Look, we're getting off track…" There was a loud hiss, "Where was I?"

"You were going off on how I was weak?" Theo deadpanned.

"Yes! Exactly and… you aren't scared?"

Theo shrugged, "I'm kind of dead so… I can't die twice, I guess?"

"You can't die twice?" The voice said. For a moment there was a calm but tense silence, then the laughing started. Theo's fear started to spike again and he let out a yelp when two large claws slammed into the ground at his sides. He looked up to see them being a part of two large, bony wings. The membranes were a sickly green. That's when the light revealed the perpetrator. It was a large snake dragon made of bones. It hissed at him as the area lit up, revealing just how massive he was.

"Foolish mortal," the snake dragon spoke and it almost caused Theo to have a heart attack. "You know nothing. You can die as many times as you are given life. On and on until you are nothing more than dust in the wind."

Theo shakily nodded, "Y-Yes."

"You cower before me," the dragon hissed in anger, "Of all the hosts I could have been paired with, it was you. You! A disgrace to the image of dragons. To the image of demigods. To everything on this planet. A whiney, whimpering bastard who can't fight his way out of lackeys."

"I… I did fight."

"And you lost," the dragon hissed, "And what would have happened to that Mittelt, hmmm? Oh yes, she would have died had it not been for her ally. You did nothing while she was in danger in the end."

Theo started to shake his head furiously, tears forming in his eyes. "I tried. I tried really hard. I just-"

"Failed," the dragon's head pushed him back as it glared at him, "That's your life story, isn't it? You failed."

Theo held his hands over his ears, "Shut up."

"I bet your mother is so proud of you," the dragon mockingly snickered, "Her big strong man brought down by a weakling stray, unable to protect a single girl. Your sister must adore looking up to such a 'strong' brother."

"Shut up, shut up." Theo shook his head as he tried to shake away those fears.

"Shut up, shut up." The dragon mocked, his booming voice splitting the air. "Disgusting. To think someone of your blood would be so spineless. Get up. Fight me."

"Go away," Theo inched backwards, "Please go away." This was the voice. His inner voice. He remembered it now. That voice that always whispered in his ear. He couldn't shake it and now it was staring him in the face.

"I am inside you," the dragon stated. "I cannot leave. It seems you've realised that it was my voice that you have heard all these years. I told you only the truth. You are not worth anything. A waste of space. Why, it would be better if you jumped off a cliff. Maybe my next host will actually be worth something."

Theo whimpered. He couldn't say anything to counter the dragon. His whole form hurt and the words seemed to drive pricks of pain throughout his body. He felt like he was going to go mad with pain.

"It's actually very amusing," the serpentine dragon chuckled. "I can assure you, Theo Olympus. There are worse things than death. Would you care to experience some of it?"

Theo gasped as he held onto his chest. Blood started to pool from the wound he thought was gone. His body limply fell to the floor as agony beyond his comprehension filled him. His mouth was open but no scream could be heard.

The dragon laughed, "Oh this is rich. Now I will at least have a good show before I escape this prison. Any last-"

At that moment, something small smashed into the dragon's head. It had enough time to widen its eyes in surprise before being smashed into the ground.

"That's enough out of you," the girl's voice huffed and stomped on the dragon's skull. Then she jumped off of him and landed before Theo, "Hey, you're not hurt so get up."

Theo blinked in surprised as he patted his chest. The pain was gone. He wasn't bleeding. He looked up at his savior. She was short and wore f a light blue dress and a black and white hood resembling a jester cap with an emerald gem at the tip. She also wore black elbow length gloves covered in gold neon lines with gems at the back of her wrists. Her dark purple hair was tied in a long braid by a bow with a purple skull, reaching all the way down to her hips. She had three black markings on both her thighs with gold neon lines in their interior.

Theo at first was liking what he saw with her petite build but then he got to her face. He screamed in terror as he saw the skull mask staring at him. Then he screamed even louder as he saw the scythe in her hands.

'_A reaper! I'm dead. I'm so dead. She's going to drag me to Tartarus or whatever lies after death. This isn't fair at all!' _

His screaming stopped when she put a finger to his lips.

"Oh hush you," she giggled. She used her other hand to take off the mask, revealing a cute girl's face staring back at him. Her sleepy golden eyes twinkled with mirth, "I was hoping for a reaction but one that strong? Oh you're going to be a fun one, I can tell."

"Who are you?" Theo gulped, "You aren't here to take my soul are you?"

The girl giggled again, "Nope. I'd never do that, not with someone like you." She put her scythe down and held out a pen and notepad, "Can you sign this?"

Theo blinked in confusion before doing so. When he handed it back to her, he found her ecstatic grin rather adorable.

"Perfect," the girl fist pumped, "When you become famous, I'm going to rub it in everyone's faces that I was your first fan. I've even got the signature to prove it."

Theo just sat up and stared at her for a moment, "I have several questions."

"And I'm here to answer them," the girl gave a thumbs up, "So trust me, 'kay?"

"Well… wait, this is actually happening?" He looked around himself, "I'm actually here?"

The girl nodded, "Yep. You really are here."

"And where is here?"

The girl raised a finger, "Now that's the real question. You see, you were supposed to die. That wound was quite lethal and mortals would surely have perished if they had taken that blow."

Theo frowned, "But…"

"You aren't mortal," the girl smiled, "So that's where I come in. I'm Bennia, a Reaper by the way. It's my job to guide souls to Tartarus. It's kind of like what the Valkyrie do except in our case, we aren't all hot women. Although, I have to say I probably outshine some of those Norse girls myself." Bennia smiled as she put a hand to her chest.

Theo gaped at her. His finger trembling as he raised it, "You're a reaper."

"Yep."

"An actual reaper."

"Yep."

"And you're not a skeleton, but an actually really cute girl?"

Bennia put a finger to the edge of her lips as she smirked, "Are you hitting on me?" Theo sputtered and fell on his back, causing her to laugh, "Oh you're definitely a keeper."

Theo sat back up and waved his arms, "Okay. Okay. I just…" This was more awkward now that he knew the girl before him was real, "So… what does that mean for me?"

"Well since you're the first demigod to be born in generations," Bennia stated, "And because of who your mother is, you've been given a chance to live."

Theo's eyes widened, "So I'm not dead?"

"Nope," Bennia smiled but waggled her finger, "Lord Hades is only giving you one freebie though, so don't go throwing it away like you tried to do."

"I was just trying to protect her."

"And that's what is going to make you a great hero," Bennia gave him a thumb's up, "But you are sorta suicidal. Don't get me started on how many times we've watched you nearly-"

"Okay," Theo growled slightly, "I get it. I'll work on that. Don't have to remind me."

"That's why I'm here," Bennia said, "I've been assigned to help build you up and keep you safe till you become a true hero."

Theo stared at her for a moment, "You're not joking."

"Nope," she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I've watched Hercules a million times. I know how to train someone."

A booming laugh resounded in the area, causing Theo to jump to his feet in fright. "Awww, isn't that cute. A little girl thinks she can-gah!"

Bennia had thrown her scythen which had struck the dragon's jaw, "Hush you. You don't have any real power here." She recalled her scythe.

"One day I shall devour you-gah!" She threw it again.

"I only let real heroes devour me," Bennia smirked at Theo, "Isn't that right~"

Theo fell on his bum, blushing and throwing his hands in front of him. "I'm not a real hero. I'm not a real hero."

Bennia held her stomach as she laughed, "So easy~ I'm not even trying. Looks like this job is going to be great."

"So… I'm a demigod?"

"Yep," Bennia nodded, "Your mom is Artemis. I know she should tell you herself but I think it's only fitting you know now."

Theo's world started to spin as he processed that. He tapped his head, "Okay, did you just say… My mom is Artemis? Like 'the' Artemis? The Greek goddess who hates guys?"

"Yep."

Theo opened his mouth as he thought about it before sighing, "That makes sense, honestly. That just means…."

_/_

_*years ago*_

_Little Theo and his sister were laying in bed as their mother closed the book. His sister was sleeping beside him. _

"_Now wasn't that a fun story?"_

_Theo nodded his little head as he smiled up at his mother, "Yep. I liked the part when he got to see his family again."_

"_I liked that one too," Arisa giggled as she ran her hand through his hair, "A mother and son should never be separated."_

"_Mommy," Theo spoke up. "Am I going to get to see the rest of my family?"_

"_You Aunt is enough," Arisa quickly said. _

"_But what about grandpa and grandma?"_

_Arisa's face twisted into a harsh scowl, "They don't love you as they never loved me. They are not welcome in this house. Not now and not ever." She huffed before frowning, seeing Theo shaking. She quickly pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."_

"_I'm sorry for bringing them up."_

"_Don't be," Arisa said. "Every child wants to meet their family. However, not every family is nice. Your grandfather especially. Bad things happen when he is near. I don't want him to get his hands on you."_

"_So he's a bad guy?"_

"_Worse," Arisa kissed his forehead, "But he's not going to hurt you like he did me. I'll make sure of that."_

_/_

Theo snarled as he stood up, "So my grandfather is Zeus."

Bennia nodded, "Rightio." She quirked an eyebrow, "You seem to be angry."

"My grandfather is Zeus," Theo growled, "The bastard who just slept around and didn't give a fuck for any of the women he did it with. He's the reason my grandmother suffered and went mad. He's the reason my mom is so angry and hurt. Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bennia held up her hands, "Let's not get hasty. You just survived death once. Hades isn't going to resurrect your butt when Zeus kills you again."

Theo huffed and looked away, deflating a bit. "I… I know, but he made my mother sad and I can't stand seeing her like that whenever our family is brought up."

"Well don't worry," Bennia smiled, "I won't tell the others and neither will Lord Hades. So your mother doesn't have to be uber sad since they won't show their faces around her."

Theo smiled at that. From the stories, Hades was one of the nicer gods. If he was on his side, perhaps he should feel good.

"They will find out one day," the dragon laughed, "And I shall feast on god flesh once more."

"Can it, you bag of bones." Bennia shook her fist.

* * *

Within the confines of the Underworld, one being stood out upon his throne. The being was a cloaked skeleton of great magnitude. His power and presence could shake the ground if he so wished. Today however, he was content to watch as one being near death left to return to the mortal coil.

Another reaper, much more beautifully decorated and larger then Bennia, spoke up. "Are you sure this course is wise, my lord?"

"Of course," Hades, the lord of the dead, said. "Once more demigods will walk the earth, changing the fate of mortals."

"And you are sure that this 'Theo Olympus' is the right one to do this?"

"He is weak now, but he will grow." Hades stated, "I cannot watch him in the mortal realm as of now, but Bennia will still be my eyes and ears on this matter. Besides, I trust Artemis. She's one of the few gods I like, even if she's got a stick up her bum the size of Mount Olympus."

Thanatos, the reaper speaking, chuckled. "That she does. I worry however if this task will be too much. Once the other greek gods know of him, they will seek to control him as you do."

"I do not wish to control him," Hades scoffed, "I just need him to show the other pantheons, especially those abrahamic upstarts, what we are made of. We are not some idiotic group of rabble who spend their time fucking each other and mortals like Zeus and Poseidon will have them believe. We are gods of Greece and we will have their respect and fear once more."

"And what shall we do?"

"We will wait…" Hades stroked his chin as he watched Theo disappear. A part of him felt a bit guilty about using this lad.

_/_

_Persephone smiled and laughed, "You always worry too much Hades. Live a little."_

_/ _

Hades's anger returned. He would stay to this path. They would return to their former glory. They didn't need the other pantheons.

'_I will not stop until I have that blasted abrahamic rabble on their knees for what they have done.'_

* * *

**Well here it is everyone. A few days later then I had hoped, but the next chapter is up. For everyone, I'm glad you are following and I can't thank you enough for the support. This is my first true dxd story and my first time writing a harem story so it's a learning experience. **

**As for other qualities, I did say I was going to write a small 'not' chapter to talk about shipping and who's in Theo's harem. As of now, I'm still working on it. You can all pretty much guess Mittelt is going to be in it but the other girls are up in the air. (This includes major and minor girls in the og story.) I do not plan on him taking Issei's spot (I love Issei as a protagonist) and he'll have some of his own adventures here and there. So if you have any suggestions or thoughts on possible girls that could work well, feel free to state them. I'll try and limit it to at most ten girls. At most for now and most won't happen for some time. **

**As for comments, while I appreciate any and all kinds of support, I truly would appreciate longer comments. 'Thanks for the chapter' 'good chapter' are nice, but more constructive comments would really be a help to me. As well, if you talk about the girls I would like to see some talk about what is already happening in this story, such as this chapter, and what you liked and thought about it. Every such thing helps me get better and know what I'm doing well. **

**Until next time, take care. **


	11. Chapter 11

The world seemed to be coming back to him piece by piece. Slowly but surely he awoke from his slumber. He instinctively moved his hand to where his wound ought to be but found nothing but smooth skin. He let out a breath of relief. He wasn't going to just perish from his wounds, unless there was some internal damage he didn't know about. He decided not to dwell on that possibility.

He groggily opened his eyes to look around. The room was definitely not his. Everything looked rather well taken care of, neat, and expensive. It wasn't overtly 'I'm so rich' in taste but it was there. That's when he looked over to see none other then Mittelt sleeping on a chair beside his bed.

Theo couldn't help but look at her. Her cute little face as she was dozed off, breathing in and out slowly. She was just too adorable in his eyes as he laid back to admire her. Having a beautiful girl beside his bed was certainly a nice experience. A part of him thought he was still dreaming. The experience…

Maybe that was a dream. Yeah. He just knocked himself out during the date. So she brought him here. He frowned and touched his face. His vision seemed better. It was almost like he didn't need glasses. That was… odd. Maybe the blow to his head knocked something right in his vision? It was stupid but what other explanation did he have?

That's when she started to wake up. Mittelt stretched out her arms and yawned, which was honestly the cutest thing Theo had ever seen in his life. _'I really wish I had a camera,' _He thought to himself. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. That's what they did to each other. Just stare.

"You're alive!" Mittelt smiled as she jumped to her feet with a big smile, before she caught herself. She shook her head and harrumphed, crossing her arms. "I wasn't worried about you, human. You're beneath me. I'm just glad I don't have to pay for your death or something."

Theo blinked in confusion, "Human? Death?" He sat up and patted his chest, idly knowing he wasn't wearing a shirt so his upper half was exposed. While he wasn't one for sports, he had a fair amount of muscle to his form. His mother did her best to keep him in shape after all. "I'm alive? It… happened?"

As he gulped, Mittelt was staring at his bare chest. A heavy blush was on her cheeks as she scanned his muscular form. A slight bit of drool escaped her lips as she unabashingly gave him thrice over.

Theo blinked in confusion at what she was looking at before he noticed he was shirtless. He yelped and pulled the blanket over his torso, "Stop looking!"

Mittelt shook her head, "I wasn't looking! I'm not interested in hunky stupid humans, okay?"

Theo opened his mouth to argue that but thought better of it. He had a lot to process. He had been injured. Stabbed through the chest, yet he was alright. Perfectly fine. The girl in front of him had black fluffy wings and monsters existed. Not to mention that dream. Which left-

He gasped and looked her over, "It didn't hurt you, did it?"

Mittelt snorted, "Of course not. He was dead within, like, a moment after you passed out."

Theo sighed in relief, "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me."

"Oh stop that!" Mittelt growled, "You didn't do anything wrong. Well, actually, you did. Sacrificing yourself for someone that's trying to kill you? And that whole 'please stab me so you get to live' spiel? Are you an idiot? I could have been lying!"

Theo looked away, "But I thought you weren't."

Mittelt ground her teeth, "You shouldn't have! You should have run. Don't just throw your life away on a whim. Have some self-preservation, damn it."

Theo frowned, _'Geez, I get enough of that from mom.' _Which was honestly true. Now he even felt worse. Dying like that would have made her and his sister sad. He felt so stupid. Why did he sorta forget those stuff when he was stressed.

"But," Mittelt had a small blush on her cheeks, "That was kind of brave of you to save me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so… thanks."

A smile blossomed on his face as he heard those words. Then he frowned, "So… you didn't actually want to date me, huh?"

Mittelt shook her head, but she couldn't look him in the eyes. "I… I was ordered to do it to lower your guard or something. I don't like humans."

"Why?"

"Because humans drove us magical beings into hiding," Mittelt scowled, "You and God. We aren't exactly a thriving people no matter how you slice it."

Theo scowled, "Please don't lump me in with that God. I don't follow him." A deep sense of hatred started to boil up as he thought about that religion. A blue haired girl-

'_No. Don't think about her. Stop thinking about her.'_

"Good," Mittelt nodded, a bit pleased to hear that. "So I think I've got the basics of what I want to say. Just please don't do anything stupid in the future."

"I promise."

Mittelt sweat dropped, "Why don't I believe you?"

Theo huffed before he looked at her back, "Ummm…. Do… do you still have your wings?" Mittelt unfurled her black wings which caused him to blush.

Mittelt sighed, "You really are a pervert, aren't you?" He hid his head under the blanket and squeaked in protest, which caused her to giggle.

Theo poked his head back out, "So… if the date was a lie, what does that make us?" His heart started to beat faster as he waited for her answer.

Mittelt chewed on her lip as she looked at him, "Well… I guess we could be friendly acquaintances?" Her little hands fiddled with each other on her lap.

Theo sighed, _'It could be worse.' _He told himself. It didn't stop his heart from aching though, "Alright, I can live with that."

Mittelt narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean you can live with that? Aren't you heartbroken you can't be with this gorgeous girl?" She struck a seductive pose, which honestly made him light up. "Or this?" Her wings unfurled and Theo honestly couldn't take his eyes off of them. They were so… so wonderful~

'_Curse my liminal girl kink~' _

Before anything more could happen, the door burst open. "Big brother!"

Theo let out an 'oof' as he felt the smaller body collide into him. He looked down to see who it was, "Carry?"

His little sister looked up at him with tear stricken cheeks, "Of course it's me. I wouldn't just let you suffer here alone, could I?"

"I'm here," Mittelt spoke up.

"Oh shut up, goth loli." Carry glared at her.

"What did you just call me?" Mittelt's left eye twitched slightly as she did her best to reel back the anger she was feeling at that moment.

"Girls," a familiar voice called out to them. Theo watched as his mother walked into the room with a stern look on her face, "I would like it if you would kindly stop fighting. Theo has been through a lot recently and I don't want you adding to his stress level."

Mittelt huffed and crossed her arms, "She started it."

"Oh shut up, bird brain." Carry snarled, "You're the one who almost got him killed."

"I did-"

"Crow," Arisa, his mother, got in front of her. "I would like it if you would shut up. My daughter is right. You are the reason my son almost died. On top of what you admitted last night."

"I was under a lot of stress," Mittelt whimpered under the intense stare she was getting from the older woman. "I… I…"

"You tried to kill my son," Arisa hissed, "And I'm not going to forget about that. No, you won't ever hear the end of this. Why I would love nothing more then to pluck your wings clean of those dirty feathers of yours. I'm tempted to do it after I chop them off your corpse."

"Mom!" Theo shouted, glaring at her.

Arisa blinked in confusion, "Yes, my darling little boy?"

"You don't talk to her like that," Theo growled, "Not after last night. Not after my dream."

Arisa seemed taken aback by that, "What dream?"

"Oh I can explain that," out from underneath the bed, popped Bennia. She smiled at everyone and waved, "Heyo."

"A reaper?" Arisa blinked in confusion.

"In the flesh," Bennia squealed and pulled out a notebook and pen. "I am such a big fan of yours. Can I have your autograph, goddess Artemis?"

"Errr," his mother looked confused but signed it anyways.

"First a demigod and now a goddess," Bennia smiled and hugged the notebook to her chest tightly, "I'm the luckiest reaper ever."

Someone coughed and they looked over to see Kiyome Abe. She smiled at everyone, "I'm glad everyone is here." Her voice was much more mature and well spoken then her school appearances so far, which confused Theo. "I believe now would be a good time to begin the explanations, is it not?"

Arisa sighed, "I believe so. A bit earlier than I intended but it was going to happen eventually."

Theo furrowed his brow, "So…"

"Well for starters, you're a demigod and I'm the goddess Artemis."

* * *

Kalawarner fidgeted underneath Raynare's stare. For the last several minutes, Raynare had been chewing on her finger in agitation. The reason was because of the lack of contact with both Dohnaseek and Mittelt. They weren't exactly worried about them on a personal level. Neither of them were close to Raynare or Kalawarner, but they were integral to the mission. Not hearing about them set off a lot of warning signals.

So when Kalawarner had been called here, she had expected a furious Raynare. Instead, Raynare had just got up and paced, sat down on her 'throne' and then did it again at intervals. It was honestly rather awkward for her to see her friend like this. Yet she didn't want to interrupt her… whatever she was doing right now. They might be 'friends' but Raynare's temper could get the best of her. She had almost killed Kalawarner a few times in the past when she blew a gasket.

"So…" Kalawarner decided to risk such an event. It was too boring, "What are we going to do now?"

"Do now?" Raynare glared at her, "Do now? How the fuck am I supposed to know? That little brat was given such a simple mission. An idiot could have pulled it off, but noooo! She had to fuck it up somehow. She's either in hiding, dead, or captured. Hopefully either of the former. We can't afford anyone knowing about our little venture. Killing humans on a devil's turf is risky and I don't want to end up dead."

"Maybe we should leave and cut our losses," Kalawarner put out into the open.

Raynare shook her head, "No, we can't do that. This is my chance to show Azazel what I'm worth. I will get Twilight Healing and become his woman. He'll see me as something to treasure. Finally he'll be mine."

Kalawarner inwardly sighed. Raynare was so fixated on getting on Azazel's good side. It was kind of sad really, "Then what are we going to do?"

"We'll let it cool down," Raynare said, "We'll wait a week or two to see what happens. If they report back, we'll go ahead like its nothing. I'll still need to kill that gear user, but I might have to be a bit more discreet about it. Same goes for the nun. In the meantime, we'll have to find a new base."

Kalawarner nodded, "Shall I tell Freed?"

Raynare huffed, "Do it. I can't stand that freak. I don't know how you put up with him."

Kalawarner shrugged, "He's good in bed."

"You really have low standards," Raynare deadpanned and waved her off, "Just go take care of it. Let me know if either of those two idiots show up." Kalawarner gave another nod and walked away.

Raynare tapped a finger on the armrest repeatededly, _'Fuck everything. I want to rip off those two's wings so badly.' _This was her first serious mission and it was already falling apart. She couldn't wait to just kill those two sacred gear users and be done with this.

Using a bit of fallen magic, she summoned a glowing orb. She tapped it and magic started to swirl inside of it, "Hello, anyone there?"

Suddenly a face could be seen in it. It wasn't a face you could easily forget. With flowing black hair and elvish ears tracing around a devilish face, Kokabiel stared straight at her. "What is it?" His voice was filled with irritation.

Raynare hated hearing that in his voice. He never seemed happy to see her, "The mission has caught a few… snags."

"Of course it has," Kokabiel rolled his eyes, "That's what I get for trusting you with this mission from Azazel himself."

"Azazel will be pleased when I complete this task for him," Raynare quickly followed, "I'm fixing this whole thing as we speak. It's no worry. I just wanted to let you know that we may have lost two of our flock."

Kokabiel huffed, "What a disgraceful commander. You've lost troops before the war has even begun."

"The devils and humans won't know what hit them," Raynare snapped, "Yes she may have failed to kill this extra target but-"

"You will kill Theo Olympus!" Kokabiel snapped, "The whole plan hinges on him being dead alongside you snubbing the nose of the devils."

Raynare pulled back, afraid of him. "Father, I-"

"And how many times have I told you," Kokabiel snarled, "I am Lord Kokabiel. You will address me as such. I will not have a failure such as you utter that so willy nilly."

Raynare inwardly snarled at him, "Understood, Lord Kokabiel. Theo will be as good as dead alongside the other two targets. Within two weeks, the mission will be complete."

"Good," Kokabiel nodded, "Azazel is counting on you. He expects great things." The line was cut off.

"Fucking prick," Raynare grumbled. _'Father can't even look me in the eyes. At least Lord Azazel is counting on me. That's all that matters.' _

* * *

**Glad to be back everyone. Sorry for the wait. Work has been stressful. On the plus side, I've decided to answer comments as a way of interacting with the fans who've taken the time to read this. You don't know how much that means to me and I really appreciate the support as it lets me know what I'm doing right or now. I'll keep answering as time goes on so please comment and let me know what you like about the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and until next time, take care.**

1: Guest

Yes, that's honestly what I'm going for. Which exactly I'll reveal later. Hades in mythology was honestly one of the most understanding and kind of the greek gods. I understand that using western mythos are cool over there and, heck, even western media don't get it right all the time. Hades has been a villain so often that it's rarer to find something more 'nice' about him so I decided to give him a more grounded reason for his hatred as well as to explore it. (Not that DxD makes him a bad guy through and through when it comes to his underlings, I believe.) So expect a nicer Hades but since I don't want to stray too far from DxD lore, he's still going to be a 'villain'.

2: Chronos500

Using a goddess for a person of the harem is an idea I could use however, it's a bit touch and go since, you know, a lot of these goddesses are married.

Aphrodite: Married to Hephaestus, cheats on him with Ares (is a total bitch). Also family

Freya: Married to Odin (depending on if you say she's Frigga or not. I won't in this fic, but it still applies)

Demeter: Oh boy. She's not married but she's a bit… overprotective. Also, Theo's kind of scared about getting together with a member of the family since she's his great aunt.

Scathatch: I don't know if I'll get into Irish mythology. I'll keep her in mind but by then, I might have my hands full with other girls.

Astraea: Still greek but a bit off in terms of relations, so maybe? I'd rather stick with gods that at least already have a presence in DxD already but if I have an idea for her, possible. (Although she does look like the lovely Luvia~)

Gorgon: Medusa and the other gorgons are monsters and will stay monsters. I've always hated later Roman revisionings of the tale since it always portrays Athena poorly when she would never do that. (Cassandra of Troy anyone?)

Yasaka: As she's the only one with a canon DxD presence, I will look into her. She is a character I like. I do have some plans but it's still early and I've already had to change my hand when it comes to who falls for him.

3: Spartan3909

Rossweisse is one of my favorite girls in the anime (hard to say that since I love them all) and I do agree it could lead to some interesting interactions.

4: Skull Flame

I am a fan of Hades so I wanted to do that.

Bennia is a possibility and Nyx… hmmm. She is basically one of the most powerful and oldest of the beings in Greek mythos. I might see about her.

5: weslyschraepen

Asia and Akeno are girls I'm really not sure on since Theo is not going to end up in the Rias peerage. And since Issei is and is going to follow some beats of his own canon story, I can't see it. I'm still open but I am not going to lie and say its a definite 'could be' for either. That and I do like the relationship those two girls had with Issei.


	12. Chapter 12

Theo tapped his foot in impatience as he looked at his mom from sitting on the couch. The lost of them had moved to the living room to talk some more. Theo had to admit, Kiyome had very luxurious living quarters. So nice in fact that he found himself out of place. She was a rich, pretty girl. He was a simple, middle class awkward guy. It was another layer of irritation for him in this strange situation.

'_I shouldn't be here,' _he thought nervously. _'I should be at home, writing or reading. I'm not even in her league so-'_

'_Quit your whining,' _the voice in his head spoke to him.

Theo felt himself shiver. It was just so unusual to have a voice speaking to him. Inside his own head no less. Was he going crazy? Was this all just a figment of his imagination. He scratched his palm with a finger, noting the sensation. No, this was real. He knew that. He had to accept it, which is why he was so agitated.

Everything was new to him. His life. His world. His family. His friends. Everyone wasn't who he thought they were and that made his head hurt just thinking about it. How could he not see it? Was he blind or was the world that good at hiding it all from him until now? Either way, he was going to have answers. He would force them to tell him what he wanted to know to have everything make sense again.

'_I really need to take some painkillers after this,' _Theo idly thought as he looked over everyone else in the room. His mother was refusing to meet his gaze, looking at something across from her. Her little legs moving back and forth, showing how nervous she felt about this conversation to come. A part of him wanted to comfort his mother due to how nervous she felt. Of course, he was agitated with her still for not telling him all this years ago. He decided to keep his frustration to himself.

His little sister was hugging his arm tightly to herself, not wanting to let go. Theo honestly didn't know how to feel about it. Either frustration for himself for worrying her or being happy to see how much she cared. Mittlet was on his other side, with crossed arms and fidgeting wings. He wanted to pet them. He wanted to pet them so badly it hurt but he kept himself under control. Now wasn't the time for that. He needed answers. He'd pet her later.

Of course, the main focus of the room was Kiyome Abe. The student was sitting prim and proper, sipping from a little tea cup with a plate in her other hand. She had the air of nobility, something that wasn't present before. She was like a whole different person. This whole situation was just giving him a headache the size of Mars.

"Now I assume you are bursting with questions," Kiyome elegantly stated as she stared at him, crossing her shapely legs.

Theo nervously gulped, "Yeah… I am. I'm just really confused. Almost died, you know."

"Well it's more to the fact that you died and came back, but that's just semantics really." Bennia waved it off, munching on another cookie. She had a whole plate in her hands.

Kiyome eyed her with disdain, "I was saving those."

"Well I can see why," Bennia continued to eat them, "They are delicious."

Kiyome closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth, "Keep yourself in control, Kiyome. Don't let the little girl get to you."

"I'm about your age though," Bennia popped another cookie into her mouth and loudly chomped away at it.

Kiyome took in a deep breath and let it loose. She opened up her eyes to look at Theo, "I think now is a good time as any to introduce ourselves properly. I am Kiyome Abe. I come from a long line of Beast Tamers and before you ask, yes. We tame every creature under the sun."

As Theo's hand went up, his sister pushed it back down.

"No," Carry said sternly, "This isn't the time to talk about catgirls."

"I think-"

"No."

"But-"

"Focus on your own self for once, geez." Carry pouted before smacking his arm, "I've got to have the strangest brother ever."

Theo huffed and ruffled her hair before looking over at Kiyome, "You're acting different. Was that an-"

"Act?" Kiyome smirked as she interrupted him, "Why of course. I couldn't very well get close to you as I am now. I wanted to see how you tick so a more floozy, airheaded type fit the bill. You wouldn't imagine someone like that having an ulterior motive. Alas, I think I did too much of a good job since you avoided me."

"He avoids everyone. He's really not good with people," Carry said. She patted Theo's back as he slumped in his seat, "Oh it's true. Don't slouch."

"Yes, well." Kiyome continued, "As a Beast Tamer, I take great pride in helping other magical humans and creatures that need aid. I"m just thankful that the devils didn't get a hand on you before I could help you." She shivered as she spoke of the 'devils'.

"Ah you don't need to worry about it," his mother spoke up. "The devils are all pretty young. Strong, but young. Not really a danger to me and if they tried anything on Theo, I'd end them swiftly."

"Quite right," Kiyome smiled, "I thank you, oh goddess of the hunt."

Theo hummed in frustration. He was a demigod. He had to remind himself of that. And his mother was Artemis, who had a reputation of hating guys. He frowned and looked down at him, "You were a god all this time… and you didn't tell me?"

Artemis sighed, "I wanted to at times, but I honestly thought…" She twiddled with her fingers, "I thought that if you didn't know, you wouldn't get involved in the supernatural."

"A bit too late for that, mom." Carry snorted as she glared at her mother, "Theo died and now we're involved with the Fallen Angels. Also," she gave Mittelt a middle finger, "Thanks for that."

"Oh I didn't mean… Well… guh!" The little Fallen Angel threw up her arms in frustration.

Artemis snorted, "At least my future-"

"Mom," Theo crossed his arms, "Not now."

Artemis flinched at that, "Yeah… I'm sorry, Theo. I just… I just wanted to you to live a normal life. You know how it usually ends for demigods in our mythology. I would rather kill myself then let that fate happen to you so I cut myself off from it all. That and your grandfather…"

"Would fuck my life over somehow," Theo sighed.

"And me," Carry shivered. Zeus wasn't exactly a god who shied away from incest after all.

"None of that," Artemis snarled. "He won't touch you. Either of you. I swear to you all."

"Okay," Theo held up his hands, "There's just too much to process. I just want to get things straight. You are Artemis," he pointed to his mother. "So that makes me a demigod. You're a Beast Tamer and helped me heal," he pointed to Kiyome.

He then pointed to Mittelt, "You're a Fallen Angel and tried to kill me, but changed your mind and your buddy saved us." Mittelt shyly nodded. Then at last he pointed to his sister, "And you're still annoying."

Carry slapped his arm, "Oh shut up."

"Yes, that is the simplified way of looking at it," Kiyome stated as she took a sip of her tea. "Since you are still a human, well half of one, and aren't with the devils, I will do my best to aid you."

"We'll need help once Raynare learns I failed the mission," Mittelt huffed and crossed her arms, "She'll try and kill you. Depends on whether it's after or before her target."

"Did she say who she was after?" Kiyome asked.

Mittelt shrugged, "Never said his name. She just kept on bitching about dating a human. Then again, she never really trusted me with all the information."

"Disconcerting," Kiyome tapped her cup with a finger, "Very well then. We'll just have to wait for her to move. Mittelt, tell your friend that you two can stay here. So long as you prove to be friendly, of course. If not, then my beasts will end you."

"I get front row seat," Bennia giggled as she raised a hand. Mittelt gulped, feeling nervous with Bennia's smile present. Grim Reapers weren't exactly beings you wanted to keep around when death was possible. They could always tip the scale into their reaping benefits.

"Until this is dealt with, Theo can stay here as well."

"Eh?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"That's acceptable," Artemis nodded, "Carry will stay with me of course. I can protect her at home, but it's best for Theo to stay out of the Fallen's sight. I don't want my baby in the abrahamic nonsense."

"But mom-"

"It's for the best," Artemis turned to stare at him. She reached out and took his hand, "I'm sorry for everything, Theo. I'll do my best to be a better mother."

"You're probably the best greek goddess mom so far," Bennia pointed out. "Not a high bar, but eh."

Theo looked into his mother's face and nodded, "Alright, but we'll have to move my stuff over here."

"No problem," Kiyome said. "I'll have some of my beasts aid you."

"Is it alright to call them all beasts? They do seem kind of…"

"Sapient?" Kiyome chuckled, "They don't mind the little name. It's nothing personal and they could always leave if they wanted to. Don't worry. I care for those under my roof."

Theo smiled, "Alright." He may be agitated with his mother and what she kept from him, but he still loved her. With his sister and this nice lady Kiyome helping him out, perhaps everything would turn out for the better.

* * *

"-And you're sure the wounds were inflicted by Light Spears?" Rias sat in her club room, staring down at a few pictures in her hands.

"Indeed," Kiba gestured to the photos. "I could feel the holy energy seeping from the wounds. There was no way I could mistake it for anything else."

Rias rubbed her chin. She didn't like this one bit. She knew that the Fallen were in the area, but to have them actually hunting? That was disconcerting. While the death of Stray Devils was always welcome, she couldn't have them undermining her own or Sona's authority in the area. Of course, she couldn't confront them either. At best, she could talk to them and ask them to leave. They knew she couldn't hurt them however. That meant they wouldn't listen. So she was stuck in a bind.

"Buchou," Koneko spoke up, holding up a piece of hair. "I found this at the scene. Nekomata fur."

"Good eye, Koneko." Rias smiled and patted her head. "If that's the case, perhaps there is more to this story. Kiyome might be able to help us-"

"She's scared to death of devils," Akeno said. "Or don't you remember all those times she ran away screaming?" She put a hand on her cheek as she blushed, "It was so cute."

Rias pouted, "I just wanted to be nice and say hello."

Of course, she couldn't entirely blame her for screaming. Devils had a nasty reputation, especially when it came to humans. Not all devils were bad. Just like not all humans were good. It's just that Rias hoped to at least form some sort of bridge between them. She knew Kiyome was a powerful Beast Tamer. Having someone like that as a friend could have advantages. That and Rias really just wanted a few human friends. It's not like she thought about recruiting her… Well that thought came up now and again, but still.

"We have to try," Rias said. "We'll talk to her together at her house. She'll feel the most comfortable there and we might get some information out of her."

"But that will put is in danger if she lets her fear get the better of her," Kiba pointed out. "She is command of a number of creatures, on top of the ones her own father keeps around."

"She could kill us and that's why I say it's the best place to talk to her," Rias stated with a firm gaze, "If we are ever going to shake her out of her dislike of devils, it's best to do it where she feels the safest. Otherwise she'll never warm up to us and she might get it into her head that we're a threat to the students."

Which was utter nonsense. Rias was not heartless and Sona was really protective of the students in the school. Her peerage was made up of students who didn't have the best lives for one thing or another. They were devils, but they weren't monsters. "Tomorrow after school. That's when we'll talk to her."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Writer's block and work not helping that out. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. It's much appreciated, helps me out, and I am enjoying replying to them. Until next time, take care. **

Spartan3909 -

You're welcome.

Merendinoemiliano -

While I'm not going to give out spoilers, I will say you're hitting in the general ballpark of the idea.

TheRazgrizDragon -

The funny thing about Raynare is that I never really initially intended for this. I'm honestly kind of tired of people making her the 'woobie' or misunderstood villain just to waifu just because she's hot. She was a bitch who felt no remorse in killing an innocent person after making them believe she cared. So I wanted to make her more villainous. However, I decided I also didn't want to make her one note and since I'm going to be showing more of the initial four Fallen, I thought I would explore what makes Raynare tick. Why she's essentially a terrible person so I thought this was fitting. Bad houses can breed bad people after all.

As for how Artemis will see her, it depends on how this ends. If Raynare tries screwing around with her son, I don't think she'd be in a forgiving mood. If I do go that way, perhaps. We'll see.

As someone who loves short women (just as much as big ones), I'm really happy to have and explore some of these short lasses. Koneko is a treat and Bennia and Mittlet are fun to write for. As for Ravel, she'll appear later on. Probably a bit later then in canon since I don't plan on Theo taking part in Issei's arc with Riser. Theo will be going through his own little adventures here and there. Oh yes, some arcs of canon he will be there no question, like the Raynare arc now. Just not all of them.

Truth be told, that's more down to me forgetting to add those scenes. Couldn't really find a good place to showcase that other then showing that Artemis is testing his dodging skills in the first chapter. He and his sister are trained in some fighting but you'll see that more after things start calming down and picking up again.

Bennia's joke will continue and yes, they will once things calm down.

Skull Flame -

*shrugs* I wanted to give her some more vices.

It's an idea I got from reading a DMC/DxD crossover and it just clicked to me. They both kind of look similar and Raynare has the same type of grin.

Hades is one of the most likable gods in Greek mythology. He just gets the short end of the stick because he's the god of the Underworld, and that later got interpreted as Satan like. I like showing off his nicer side.


	13. Chapter 13

Theo was honestly glad to have his computer back. It had been a while since he sat in front of it and he was more than happy to make up for it. This was his happy place. Where he was in control. Where he could write stories to make people laugh and cry. He was the master and the keyboard his instrument.

Of course, that would be the case if someone wasn't in his lap making it feel weird. It was none other than Bennia, his resident reaper. Not that long after he had sat down, she had come into his room and plopped herself in his lap. Which led him to spending the last ten minutes awkwardly staring at his computer and fighting a huge blush that was spreading on his face. Bennia, either because she didn't notice or loved to watch him squirm, was just happily humming to herself. She leaned back and rubbed her butt slightly against his crotch which made his blush worse.

"Sooo~" Bennia grinned up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Are you going to write something or what?"

Theo gulped, "It's… It's kinda hard-"

"Oh my~" Bennia put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "I know~ I can feel it."

Theo closed his eyes and took a breath, "I meant to say that I'm having trouble concentrating-"

"Just focus on my butt," Bennia rubbed it harder, "That should help you concentrate well enough since it's the center of your attention right now."

"Do you have to do this?" Theo groaned. Not that he hated this, but it was getting a bit annoying since he just wanted to be alone.

"Yes," Bennia stopped what she was doing and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "But I getcha. I'll stop."

Theo sighed. This was his life now, he guessed. He was going to have to learn to live with this.

'_Wait,' _he thought. _'Why am I complaining? There's a cute girl on my lap. Shouldn't I be happy? Well I am but… gah! Best not to think too hard about it or I'll just be a flustered mess.'_

He shook his head to clear away his perverted thoughts. Then he tried to reach for the keyboard. He was going to get back to writing. This demigod was going to create the greatest novel that's ever been written!

"So whatcha writing?"

Theo gulped as he looked down at her, "Oh just a fantasy novel."

Bennia stuck out her tongue, "Oh those suck. Everyone I know hates those stuff."

Theo's mind stopped for a moment, "Pardon?"

"Well not everyone," Bennia shrugged, "Some people get a kick out of mortals trying to write about us without knowing about us, if you know what I mean. Still, a lot of the stuff they write is insulting. It's why most of us prefer sci-fi and other cool things."

"... Insulting?" Theo gulped. He hadn't thought about it like that before. Maybe he was insulting vampires and devils? All those creatures actually existed and he could be giving them a bad rep.

"_Awww, poor baby." _The dragon inside him sneered, _"Squirming about the feelings of others before even starting? Pathetic."_

Theo did feel pathetic. _'I want to make people happy and this… this…'_

Bennia seemed to notice his change in demeanor. She leaned up and licked his chin. He gasped and blushed to which she smirked, "Stop that. I wasn't saying you should give up writing. Just offering my two cents."

Theo sighed, "If fantasy isn't going to cut it, what can?"

"Monster girls," Bennia stated,causing Theo to look at her like she had grown a second head. "Hey, your sister told me about how much you love them. So why don't you write a book detailing the traits of female beings of different kinds?"

Theo sat there for a moment to process all of that, _'That… that could work. That could work! Oh I'm going to get my sister back for telling her that, but this could work.' _

Bennia giggled as she saw a small smile on his face, "I knew you'd like the idea. Why don't I help you _research~" _She moved around his lap to face him. Her legs sliding along his hips and her arms reached up to wrap around his neck.

Theo was freaking out. His arms hung in the air as he shook in shock and terror. Here was a cute girl. Straddling his lap. Reaching up with her face inching closer to his. Her pouty little lips looked so inviting. _'Would it hurt if I kiss her?'_

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment he had his first kiss.

That's when he felt a finger on his lips. He opened his eyes to see her smirking at him.

"Now, now pretty boy~" Bennia chuckled, "There'll be time for that later. Don't look so dejected. We'll have our fun one day. Until then, I'll seriously help you make this book on all these lovely ladies. Anything for my future hero in training."

Theo couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Bennia."

Before anything else could be said or done, someone walked into the room. They turned their heads to see a shocked Mittelt. She was currently wearing a maid outfit for whatever reason, not that Theo disliked it. It looked cute on her. Said thoughts evaporated when her expression turned murderous.

"You… you… YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!"

* * *

_*a few minutes beforehand*_

Mittelt stood outside Theo's room. She was busy trying to get her breathing in order. Her heart was beating faster. _'Come on, MIttelt. You can do it. Just go inside and talk to him.'_

For the past several moments, Mittelt had been trying to work herself up. She didn't know why she had to. She didn't have feelings for that idiot. She just wanted to talk about stuff. Like, for example, thanking him in private. She didn't get a chance to thank him properly before since everyone barged in. So now she had the chance to talk to him alone… Just her…

Talk to the guy who saved her life.

'_Keep calm, Mittelt. He's just a demigod. There's no need to get worked out over someone like him. Just pop in and say thank you or something. Really stick it this time. His save wasn't even that impressive.'_

Of course, her mind started to wander as she thought about him and the rescue and it played… something.

/

_Mittelt could feel herself pressing against his muscular chest, blushing as she looked up at him. _

_His handsome face sparkle as he held her, pointing an elegant sword at the monster before him. "You will never touch this fair Lady. As long as I draw breath, I shall guard her life with everything I have. This I swear." His hair waved in the mind. _

"_Oh Theo~" Mittelt swooned, blushing up a storm. _

"_Mittelt," Theo leaned down at her with a handsome smile. "I would do anything for you~ Just ask of it of me and I shall-"_

_/_

"Gah!" Mittelt smacked her cheeks. It didn't happen like that. He wasn't that cool. Not even close. She was going to make this quick and then take a shower. A cold one. Yep he wasn't worth the time. _'That's right, Mittelt. He was just forcing it. It's not like any guy's ever thought my wing's were pretty or that I was cute... Wait, he's the only one... He cares... He's so cute too... GAH! Why does he have to be so nice!'_

She shook her head and opened the door to her savior's room and beheld the sight before her.

Her savior was being straddled by another girl. Anger bubbled up to the surface as she saw it. That girl was on her shitlist with that grin and her savior… her savior… how could he?! He was supposed to hold her.

No! She wouldn't think like that. She would make him pay. She would make him pay for feeling like this. For touching her like that. No, she didn't want to sit in his lap and all that junk. That was absurd!

"You… you… YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!"

* * *

Artemis should have been giddy. She could hear her young boy inside the room with two young girls his age. It was the recipe she was looking for. She was going to get those grandkids! Yet, she couldn't muster the energy to go gaga over the moment. She felt so bad. That her heart was going to break. She had to get this over with or she'd never be happy.

She walked into the room and paused. Her son had somehow found himself with the two girls straddling his body. The chair had been pushed to the ground with his back to it. _'Must resist urge to squee.' _Mittelt was angry and Bennia was just continuing to tease her. Her son just looked confused on the matter.

"Girls," Artemis spoke up, "Can I get a moment alone with my son?"

"But-" Mittelt spoke up before she saw the slight glare from Artemis. She freaked out and jumped off him, "Sorry!" With that, she raced out of the room. Bennia was quick to follow, not wanting to get in the way of a god's wrath.

Theo sat up in his bed and quirked an eyebrow, "Mom, are you alright?"

Artemis could already tell he knew something was up. She wasn't usually this serious. At least, not these days. She always tried to keep herself peppy and upbeat for her children. It was a nice change of pace. Her early days were usually just spent brooding or watching over her huntresses. Having children to be happy with was something else so she never stopped smiling. At least she tried to. Her children could always pick up on her falters.

"I have something to talk to you about."

Theo nodded and patted the seat next to him. She took it and leaned against her larger son, "If I did something wrong, I'm-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Artemis said, "I did. I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I should have trained you. If I did, you'd never would have died."

"Mom-"

"Don't interrupt," Artemis stopped him, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry is all and… and talk to you about something I did which may be the reason they targeted you. Well besides being a demigod."

Theo quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Your sacred gear," Artemis spoke, "When you were a baby, I was scared for you. Yes demigods are powerful in of themselves, but I wanted to make sure you had extra protection in case anything went wrong. I know it was stupid. It was pointless since I wanted to keep you from the supernatural entirely but I was just so…"

"Overprotective?"

"That," Artemis weakly chuckled, "So I went to your aunt, Athena."

"Ah, should have guessed Aunt Marygold was a god too." Theo nodded, "She's way too good at everything."

Artemis snorted, "She's a know it all but she's one of the few beings I could trust with your existence. Which is why I came to her to have you and your sister. I… You…"

Theo looked down at his mom as she started to tremble, "Mom, are you okay?"

"You weren't supposed to survive."

Theo frowned and was silent for a moment. _'Okay, maybe she worded that wrong.' _He nodded and spoke up, "So-"

"You weren't meant to survive past your childhood," Artemis's body shook beside him as though she was scared to say what she was revealing, "You were an experiment created in Athena's lab."

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, '_Okay, I was not expecting that.'_

"It's why you have a sacred gear," Artemis hugged her arms closed to her body. "Athena wanted to recreate a sacred gear and you were the test subject."

Theo felt a shiver of fear run down his back. His aunt was a great person but she could go over the top with her inventions. That golden mechanical owl was a plus though.

"She told me all about the experiment when I came to her with your father's essence," Artemis said, "I had enough for two children and I never wanted to give birth the traditional way so Athena was my best choice. Of course, we didn't know if it would work so Athena thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

Theo tried to process that, "So… I'm an experiment?"

Artemis hesitantly nodded, "Yes. You are. I agreed to it and we made you a boy. I wouldn't have cared to lose a male child so I thought it would be I-"

"But you changed your mind and came to love me."

Artemis blinked in confusion and looked up at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes, "What?"

"Well how else would this story end," Theo shrugged, "It's not like I'm going to hate you over something silly like this. You're my mom after all."

Artemis stared up at him before the tears started to fall, "But I let you be used for an experiment. You could have died and I… I thought that was okay."

"Well you always get angry about me almost dying before," Theo scratched his chin, "So it's kind of obvious you care about me and my sister."

"But I hate guys-"

Theo gave her a deadpan stare, "You literally go on and on how I'm not like those other guys, mom."

"But-"

Theo put a hand on her head and smiled, "Come on, mom. Don't start that. I'm the one who should be beating themselves up. Not you."

Artemis furrowed her brow as she sniffed, "But-"

"I don't care about any of that," Theo said firmly, "I don't care if I'm an experiment or have this 'sacred gear'. You loved me and my sister. You raised us as well as any mother could. You made me feel special and gave me a life I wouldn't trade for anything. Sure you sometimes throw things my way, but I've learned to dodge better then anyone because of that. I wouldn't replace you for the world. So stop beating yourself up over the past."

Artemis sniffed once more before she started to bawl. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shirt, "I love you, Theo."

Theo hugged her back, "I love you too, mom. I always will. You and Carry are my family. We'll always be together. Well that and the scary dragon in my head."

"...The what?" Artemis pulled back, "He's not supposed to be awake yet."

"Well he's awake and he's not very nice," Theo grumbled.

"_Silence you insignificant creature," _the dragon within him shouted, "_I didn't want her to know yet and now you've blown it. Of course you'd fail at this, you cur."_

"Excuse me?" Artemis's eye twitched, "What did you say about my baby boy?"

"_What do you think you can do to me? I'm within your son. You harm me. You harm him, as simple as tha-AAAAAH!"_

Artemis had grabbed his hand and energy sparked around it. Theo flinched but felt nothing as the dragon cried out in pain. She pulled her hand back and smirked, "You didn't think I'd just let you do whatever you want inside my precious boy did you? I had Athena make a few adjustments. I can hurt you as much as I want and not hurt a single hair on Theo's head."

"_Damn you, goddess." _He snarled, "_I will have my vengeance."_

"I'd like to see you try," Artemis snorted, "Theo, this is Kholkikos Drakon. The dragon that was in charge of protecting the golden fleece. After he failed miserably at that job-"

"_DAMN GREEK HEROES!"_

"-We collected his remains and used him to create the first ever greek sacred gear," Artemis said, "Since you have awakened it, we'll start our training. That and your weapon's training as well. You can fight with a bow and arrow and dodge, but you suck with anything close up. It's why you died once already."

"_Hehehe, that was amusing to wa-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Artemis let go of his hand again, "We shall start it today. Anything else to add?"

Bennia stuck her head in, "Oh, just wanted to say that mister Kholk has been awake for some years and been tormenting your son for a while now."

Artemis was silent for a moment and then grabbed Theo's hand.

"_You expect me not to torment the son of the bitch who put me in here? No, I will. I will drive him insane to the point where he will wish for death. I will be free. Whether it be inside of an actually competent user or I shall find a way to have my form back. Do you hear me, Artemis? You shitty woman. I will never stop AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Artemis was just smiling through his cries of utter pain, "Well I'm glad to hear about that. Also Bennia, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome," Bennia smiled.

"But you are in trouble for not telling me about him being awake sooner," Artemis said firmly, "So-"

"I'll be good mommy," Bennia pouted and fidgeted in place.

Artemis put a hand on her cheek and blushed, "Ara, I love that sound of that. You are forgiven. Just make sure to give me a healthy child soon."

Bennia held up a calendar, "I can work him in tomorrow at three."

Theo stood up, "No you will not." His face was beat red and his voice squeaked.

Bennia chuckled, "Okay maybe not, but who knows. You are a hero. I might just fall head over heels for you," she giggled and turned, shaking her little rump before skipping away.

"What a nice future daughter in law," Artemis chuckled.

"_I will crush her head in my jaws! I will… I should have shut up AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"To the training ground~" Artemis giggled and lead him on.

As Theo listened to Kholkikos's screams and his mother's cheery expression, he couldn't help but lament how scary she was. Yet, he wouldn't trade her for the world. _'I don't care what I am mom. I'll protect you and sis. I swear on my future monster girl novel's success!'_


	14. Chapter 14

Alone in the courtyard, Theo placed another target. He quietly walked back to his bow and arrow when he was satisfied with the distance and took in a deep breath. He knocked the arrow and pulled back the string. He looked at the target and released his breath. The arrow went flying as he let go of the string. It struck the center of the target just as he had done the previous time. Then he pulled out another arrow and did the same.

It hit right next to the first. The third and fourth hit next to the first one as well. So did the fifth and sixth. The bow always felt like an extension of him. It was so easy. It was like he was born to shoot one. Now that he knew his mother was Artemis, that made sense. He was a master shot, which is why he didn't practice that much. It wasn't that much fun. He certainly didn't want to join a club about it. He'd always win. There'd be no human who could match him unless he met with another demigod or magician of some sort. He doubted he'd be that lucky. Well, or unlucky depending on their intentions.

Normally he wouldn't be training on his own. His mother always had to drag him out into the field in order to train. He prefered writing. It was far less strenuous and less prone to getting him nearly killed when his mother tried to teach him how to dodge. Of course, knowing who his mother is now, she was missing on purpose. Still scared him to think about her trying again though.

Now that he was alone, he could think about things. How things had come to be this way. He was a demigod. A being of the supernatural. He had almost died but came back. That had been an experience and he really didn't want to go through that again. Bennia had made it clear to him that she couldn't just revive him again if he went off and got himself killed. Best to avoid that at all costs.

On top of that, now he was living with a few cute girls in what was basically a mansion. A mansion owned by people who tamed monsters. Well monsters, yokai, and other sorts of creatures but the point still stood. He had to watch himself carefully. Between the girls and other residents, he could be in for a world of hurt if he stepped out of line somehow.

He fired another arrow. It hit its target with ease. Theo gulped. That could be him if he stepped out of line. Not just with the girls and beings of this household, but in the outside world. Dead. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He needed to think logically. If he ran, he was a goner for sure.

"You alright, big brother?"

Theo turned around to see his little sister leaning against the wall, staring at him. He sighed, "Of course not. Everything's been…"

"Weird?" Carry finished for him. When he nodded, she sighed and walked up to him. Stopping before him, she smiled up at him. "Of course it is. It's not every day you find out you're a demigod and snag a cute Fallen as a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Theo muttered under his breath as he knocked another arrow and then let it fly.

"Whatever you say," Carry said before frowning, "Still, I don't like seeing you upset."

"What about all the times you've pissed me off?"

Carry shrugged, "Sibling stuff. You've ticked me off enough times as well so don't act all innocent."

Theo huffed, "So did you want to practice with your bow too?"

"I don't think either of us need any practice," Carry said and took the bow from his hands, "We're as good as we can get with it. What you need to do is to cool that head of yours." She tapped his forehead, "You're worrying too much."

"But-"

"No buts. You're my big brother. A goofball, yes. A weirdo? Most definitely, but you're the guy who's always been there for me. So let me be there for you now."

Theo looked down at his little sister and couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, sis."

Carry smiled, "Any time. Don't go and start thinking you're on your own with this whole thing. Mom lied to me too. I gotta make sure we don't go insane and that means we've got to have some heart to heart communications."

Theo snorted, "Don't go acting like you know it all about this."

To be honest, he wanted to argue with his sister. It wasn't alright. Nothing was alright. Yet, just looking at her now, he couldn't help but feel at ease. Maybe it wasn't all bad. He could make it through this just fine. He had people who loved him by his side.

"I won't," Carry shook her head. "So how about we head inside and talk for a bit. You're going to school tomorrow, right?" He nodded, "Then I'll walk with you. Might be good to meet these new 'friends' you've made at school."

Theo sighed, "Just don't embarrass me."

"No promises~"

'_She may be annoying,' _he thought to himself, _'But my sister knows how to cheer me up… Maybe I could touch Mittelt's wings again. They're so fluffy and nice. I can't get enough of them~ Course she might stab me, but fluffy wings are worth it.'_

* * *

Kalawarner tapped her foot as she watched Raynare smash apart the only still intact chair in the room in her rage. She had been watching her fellow fallen angel rage about for the last half hour. The first ten minutes had been humorous. The next twenty had been a pain. Kalawarner had to dodge a few spears of objects haphazardly thrown her way as Raynare raged about. The reason she was raging was completely obvious to her but she found her colleague's angry tantrum stupid and childish. She kept her mouth shut though. She wanted to live after all.

She idly looked over at the dead body of the stray priest who had brought the news to them. He had died quickly once he had finished his report. Truth be told, she was irked by it as well. Still didn't mean she'd just go and kill her own troops so willingly. She's not that bloodlusted when she gets miffed. Usually she just fucks something till she calms down. That was her thing.

"Are you done?" Kalawarner finally piped up, bored out of her mind. "You've wrecked everything in this room a thousand times over by now."

"Done?!" Raynare's furious gaze turned towards her, "Of course I'm not done. Do you know what he said?"

"Not enough to piss you off like this."

"That bastard Theo is in the care of a master tamer's household," Raynare seethed. "Those places are like castles and I don't have the numbers to get in there. On top of that, our two idiot partners are there too. You know what they saw?"

"Mittelt finally popping her cherry?"

Raynare threw a spear which nearly missed her, "They've turned on us! They probably spilled the beans about our operation. We're fucked!" She seethed as she stormed around in a circle, "We are absolutely fucked!"

"We still have the sacred gear users," Kalawarner pointed out, "We can simply just grab them and run."

"I know," Raynare stomped her foot a couple of times, "I know! That doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Hell, Asia might be out of our grasp. They'll probably set a trap since Mittelt and Dohnaseek know exactly where she'll be and what time. I've… I'VE LOST MY TICKET TO AZAZEL! FUCK!" She summoned a spear and stabbed the ground repeatedly.

"And the other sacred gear user?" Kalawarner quirked an eyebrow.

Raynare huffed and dismissed her spear of light, "I never told them about him."

"So you can get him," Kalawarner said, "No problem then."

"It's not that simple," Raynare said, "The longer we wait, the more likely he'll be found out and we miss out on both."

"Then why not just take him now?" Kalawarner held up a finger, "He's not being watched. No familiars about him from what our intel can tell us. He's alone and he'll be for a while. Use your feminine wiles and make him follow you to his demise."

"And then kill him?" Raynare huffed and crossed her arms, "What will that accomplish?"

"Oh just take his sacred gear for yourself is all," Kalawarner shook off some wooden debris from her foot she just noticed. "It never hurts to have more then one."

Raynare blinked in confusion, "More than one… sacred gear?"

"Yeah," Kalawarner nodded, "I mean, Twilight Healing could repair any damage that might happen if you overpower yourself with two sacred gears. Seems like you'd get a double whammy and if we make it out of this without Twilight Healing, at least you have something to show off to Azazel."

"I would, wouldn't I," Raynare rubbed her chin, "Yes, I would be able to have a sacred gear. Something no full blooded fallen has. I'd be one step closer to getting his love and adoration."

"Yeah, whatever." Kalawarner said. _'Gods, why do I hang around this bitch? She's an idiot. I have to do all of the thinking for her. Gah, a part of me just wants to kill her, take the sacred gear for myself, and scram. Can't do that or the boss will kill me though. Sucks. At least I get some cute partners here. Might shag Freed later to blow off some steam.'_

Raynare slapped her hands together, "Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll take the gear for myself from that guy. It'll be easy. I heard he's a massive pervert."

"Going to shank him on the first date?"

"No," Raynare shook her head, "I need to take this slow. If I take him on the first date, they might know. No. I'll worm myself into his life. Get myself an aliaby. Then, when no one suspects it, baam! No more perverted human. Hello Azazel~" She giggled pervertedly with a heavy blush, "His abs rubbing against my skin. I can see it all now~"

"And you call this human a pervert," Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"It'll be easy," Raynare said, "I've even got a plan in mind. Go get me some more stray priests. The sooner I get this started, the better. Our boss isn't going to like us dilly dallying."

"Gotcha," Kalawarner turned and walked away. _'I deserve a raise for dealing with all of this stupidity.' _

* * *

Dohnaseek sat in silence inside his room. He hadn't been able to do much since he got here. That Kiyome Abe lady had kept a close eye on him since he was an unknown. So that meant he couldn't get any messages to Raynare. To be honest, at this point he didn't care. He didn't like either of them and he just knew at this point, Mittelt and himself were dead Fallen walking according to their old leader. They'd assume they talked.

'_I can't blame them,' _he thought to himself, _'But that doesn't mean I'll run back to their arms.'_

So if they couldn't go back, something had to be done. He really didn't care to mention anything about the sacred gear users. Humans weren't what he cared about. Raynare could have them for all that mattered. What he did care about was Mittelt's happiness. She may not have said it, but she did like this Theo. He was in the crosshairs of the Fallen. Which meant he had to do something to protect him as well.

He huffed. Dohnaseek knew there was only one way to truly make sure he was protected. The devils needed to be involved. As much as it sickened him, that was true. They owned this territory and from what he heard, both of the sisters of the current Maus were rather powerful in their own right. They'd be able to blitz Raynare and the others quite easily. They weren't exactly top tier fallen and priests after all.

He'd have to be discreet about it however. He didn't want to tip off anyone to his plans. _'Look at me, depending on devils to save my hide. I really am pathetic.'_

He stood up, _'As long as Mittelt's safe, I don't care if I am.'_

* * *

**Hey everyone. Glad to be back. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your responses. Still thinking out the pairings as of now so I might post ideas on who gets with who in future chaps. Until then, I hope you are all doing well and stay safe. **


	15. Chapter 15

Theo sighed as he walked the grounds of school once more. It was honestly hard to think everything was back to normal. After everything he had just experienced, he had thought he'd never just walk the school grounds like a normal student again. Yet here he was. Truth be told it was more to do with his mother's insistence. While yes he was living in safety with Kiyome Abe, he still needed an education. She thought he'd be safe on school grounds since the Fallen wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything while the Devils were present.

Which was ironic in his opinion. Devils weren't something he trusted. His mother and Kiyome thought the same but for some reason these Devils would keep him safe? He shivered. He just hoped they weren't the soul stealing types who'd corner him and kill him behind his mother's back. Kiyome had said they weren't but… Yeah, he was going to be a nervous wreck at school. Perfect. Just what he wanted.

"_You could always kill them."_

'_I'm not killing anyone,' _Theo scowled and walked a bit harder. He was still getting used to having someone inside his head. It felt so wrong. Like an invasion of privacy. Nothing was secret from this dragon. He'd never hate his mom for giving it to him but he didn't like the situation at all.

So he trudged along, doing his best to steer clear of anyone. Not just because of his usual nervousness but because any one of them could be out to get him. Were they devils? Fallen? Regular humans working with or for their own agenda? Really, after everything, he wasn't sure what to think of the outside world anymore. A part of him just wanted to stay home. His mom would let him… okay, no. No she wouldn't, especially not when he could go to a school with so many pretty girls.

'_I know you want grandchildren, but come on.' _He grumbled to himself.

Still though, he had a few people he wanted to talk to. Well only four came to mind when it came to students he knew. Two of which he didn't really care about personally so that left Issei and Koneko. All he wanted to do was have a simple conversation and get to know them a bit more. Gauge their interest and hope they aren't secretly plotting to kill him. If they are, hopefully it'll end up like with Mittelt. Minus him almost dying of course.

"_I very much like the idea of you dying," _Kholkikos grumbled inside his mind. The dragon seeming to know exactly where his train of thought was going. _"Release from this prison would do me some good and I know you would love to be rid of me."_

'_I don't fancy being a ghost,' _Theo huffed and shivered slightly. It was still pretty scary to talk with him but he was bolstered a bit by his mother. If the dragon tried anything, she'd shock him into compliance. _'My mother-'_

"_Yes, I know of that witch and her powers." _Kholkikos growled, _"Don't remind me. One day she will not have such power over me and you will rue that day."_

Theo decided not to comment on that. He hoped that day would never come. For now he had to find either of the two students he was familiar with.

"Out of the way!"

"Issei?" Theo turned to the voice. Lucky break this was… Well until he saw Issei's state of panic. The two didn't have any time to say anything before Issei smashed into Theo. The two fell to the ground, "Issei, what's-"

"Bush!" Issei grabbed him and dragged him into a nearby bush. Before Theo could ask why he did this, a large group of girls holding shinai came running past. The duo kept quiet until they were all gone. That's when Issei sighed in relief, "They're gone. Thank goodness."

Theo blinked in confusion before he turned to Issei, "Did you do something?"

"Eh?" Issei turned his head and quickly shook it, shaking his fist as well. "No. Absolutely not. I'm innocent."

"Then why are they chasing you?" Theo wondered if it was just because of his reputation. What if they were blaming Issei just because he was a pervert? What if someone had framed him or worse they had just chosen to take their anger out on the closest 'villain' nearby.

"Well…" Issei rubbed the back of his head, "You see, I was inside the girl's locker room-"

"What?" Theo frowned. He scratched his chin, "Were you returning something?"

"Well… no." Issei looked away, "Look, I hid in one of their lockers to peek on some boobs but they found me out and I ended up holding this." He held out a pair of panties.

Theo pulled back, "Please tell me those are clean."

"Yeah… I think." Issei sighed, "Look, I am many things but not a panty thief. I'm not really into panties anyways. More of a boob and bra sort of guy."

"So… you'd steal a bra?"

"No," Issei quickly shook his head, "I'd just look. No stealing. So now I'm on the run for a crime I only half sorta committed."

"Why don't you just give the panties back?"

"And get beaten from here to kingdom come?" Issei balked at the idea, "No thank you."

Theo opened his mouth to reply to that before he remembered why he wanted to find Issei. Suddenly he felt really nervous. He hadn't had a friend in years. He hadn't had much interaction with other people in general, actually. This was all like relearning the process of friendship for him and he wasn't sure how to go about it. He needed to keep himself calm and just talk to Issei. Yes, that would be simple. Just a few questions and he could go on about his day like any other. Simple and easy.

'_Alright, Theo. Just ask him what he thinks of you and your relationship together…. Wait, no. That sounds kinda gay. Okay, ask him about your friendship. That fits. Yes. Issei does want to be my friend. He's not using me or anything. It won't hurt like last time.'_

"_Of course it will," _Kholkikos spoke up once more. _"Why would anyone want to stay your friend, you spineless coward. He'll run off like that blue haired girl-"_

'_DON"T MENTION HER!' _Theo's voice roared inside as his heart felt like it was going to break just by thinking of her image, _'Don't you dare talk about her, you overgrown lizard.'_

"_...ahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" _the dragon's laughter filled his mind, _"A little girl hurt you this much? Pathetic. You are not worth my time. Stew in your own self loathing, halfling." _With that the voice stopped.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Issei looking at him with concern.

"Hey buddy," Issei said, "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Theo's voice was trembling.

"No, you're not." Issei narrowed his eyes. "You've been shaking for a couple of minutes and not responding. Is everything okay?"

Theo took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before replying, "Issei… are we friends?"

"Course we are," Issei said without hesitation.

"But we've only known each other a few days," Theo tapped his fingers together.

"Oh please," Issei waved that off, "Is that what you're worried about? Just because we've just met doesn't mean I can't be your friend already. That just means we've got a lot of time to get to know each other. There's not exactly a set time period you have to wait to make a friend."

Theo nodded. That made sense. Relationships, whether friendship or romantic, happened at different speeds. There was no set way to do it, "So why did you want to be my friend?"

Issei scratched the back of his head, "Well… you seemed lonely. I know what that's like so I thought I could lift your spirits."

Theo smiled. That did lift his mood.

"Well that and I thought with you around, the girls would back off a bit." Issei chuckled nervously, "You know… having a handsome bastard on our side… guess that didn't work."

Theo narrowed his eyes. HIs friend may have been wrong about the girl's backing off but even if that didn't work, Issei wasn't going to abandon him. He stared at the panty in Issei's hand. It was lacey and white. No doubt a girl wouldn't want anyone to see them in it without… well going that far with them. So they were probably super pissed right now. He closed his eyes as he readied himself. His friend was in danger and he was going to help.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Issei asked before Theo took the pany from his hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give it back to them and explain the situation," Theo said, "They won't hit you once this is all cleared up."

"You don't know what you're doing," Issei grabbed his arm, "The girls here are viscous when anyone does anything perverted."

Theo inwardly wondered why Issei would keep doing perverted things to them but he wasn't one to judge. He guessed Issei was either really determined or secretly a masochist. He hoped for the former because the latter was a bit scary. Thankfully he was not going to have to deal with any masochists in his life.

At that moment, two black haired beauties giggled deviously and didn't know why.

"I don't care," Theo said, determined to do it. "I want to help my friend and that's what I'm going to do."

"You'd do that for me?" Issei's eyes widened before Theo nodded. He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes, "Thanks. Just for that, I've got to give you something."

"You don't have-"

"So what kind of porn do you like? Big boobs? No man can resist that."

Theo stopped and felt uncomfortable. His nervously sat in place, "Errr…"

"Come on, anything you want." Issei bumped his shoulder against him.

"...Monster girls." Theo looked away, slightly ashamed of saying that out loud. His cheeks were aflame from his humiliation.

Issei blinked a few times, "Monster girls? Huh, I don't have much of that but I can find some if you want."

"You-"

Issei put a hand on his arm, "No man should risk their lives without porn to go back to."

Theo opened his mouth. Then he shut it. He had no comeback to that. What was he supposed to say in response. It was impossible. No sane person would say that outloud. Then he remembered he was the grandson of Zeus and related to other greek gods. Which meant that they, probably the most perverted gods in all pantheons, felt the same way. He was going to give Issei the benefit of the doubt and hope it wasn't anything too crazy.

"...Make it lamia," Theo stood up, panty in hand. "If I die, you can have my monster girl stuff. I've got a thumb drive with a lot of pictures near my computer. Never let anyone else see it."

Issei gave him a salute, "Gotcha."

Theo took one last gulp as he walked out of the bush. He eyed the area and walked around the school. He didn't have to search long for the people he was looking for. Two girls with shinai stood before him. One had shoulder length pink hair with a white hairband in it. The other had brown with the hair done in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Two long strands of hair framed her face.

"You," the brown haired girl glared at him, "Have you seen Issei."

"I've… I've…" Theo was blushing and shaking. He had prepared for this but to actually talk with pretty girls was a hard experience. It didn't help that he had a pair of panties in his hand. He gulped. _'It's simple, Theo. Just tell them what happened and both you and Issei can live to see another day.' _

He nodded and held up the panties, "I have your underwear."

The trio didn't say anything to each other. Theo realized exactly what he had said and done before his face lost all of its color. He wanted to die right then and there and the girls seemed to be of the same mindset.

"Wait-"

"My… underwear?" The brown haired girl blushed and eyed the panty.

He… He really just wanted to die.

"You pervert!" The pink haired girl cried out in anger before coming at him with her shinai.

Now while Theo wanted to die, he also wanted to live. On top of that, his training with his mother made his instincts kick in. He dodged the pink haired girl's strikes. Each one meant to inflict harm hit nothing but open air. He kept moving back as his mind tried to process what was happening. He didn't feel ashamed for his action now. He just felt scared about the girl before him.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" He tried to get through to her as he kept dodging. He moved his head. His arms. Jumps when needed to get out from her sword swings. They were pretty good. She had a clear talent with the sword.

"I won't hear it," she cried out, "You made a mockery of my friend. You saw her when she was most vulnerable-"

"I wasn't there!" Theo jumped back, feeling terrified.

"Either way," the girl said as her agitation grew at his avoidance. "You have to pay for stealing what belongs to her."

Theo really didn't want to get hurt for something he didn't found himself getting closer to a tree. He didn't have a lot of places to hide. As she came down with another strike, he moved his arms up. As he did so, he used the only thing he could think of to block the attack. The panty. The shinai caught inside of it and he twisted it to wrap around the shinai. He lifted it up with a sharp tug. The girl was surprised and wasn't prepared for such a thing, so the shinai was taken right out of her hand.

Theo twirled it into his hand until he caught the handle, "Ha… wait, I did that?"

The pink haired girl's mouth was agape, "You… disarmed me?"

"I did?" Theo saw that he had her shinai now and it really clicked for him, "So… can I explain my-" He felt killing intent. He looked over to see the brown haired girl stomping over to him.

"You perverted, honourless coward." She snarled, "You parade my panties around as if my panties are a mere trophy."

"I don't," he lifted the shinai into the air and then realized something. The panties were still at the tip, waving proudly in the air. He blinked and gulped, "Oh… This is kind of a mistake. You see-"

"Die!"

She struck and she was faster and stronger than her friend. Theo tried to dodge but it was harder. Then he tried to move the shinai to block her attacks. That was a mistake. She smacked the shinai aside each time and sometimes hit him. One final attack knocked it out of his hands and before he could react, she struck him on top of the head.

He really needed to learn how to use a sword later. That and some pain relief.

* * *

Koneko sat by the tree she found herself sitting by lately these days. In all honesty, she probably shouldn't be here. She probably should be with Rias or one of the others. Instead, she decided to stay here and wait for a guy that was kinda creepy. Well unintentionally so she didn't hit him like Issei or the other perverts but still. _'He's lucky he has nice treats.'_

It had become a bit of a standard day to have one of his treats now. Even if it had only been going on for a few days, she liked the routine. She could never get enough of sweets. Her one major weakness. She idly noted someone stomping about so she turned his head. Her eyebrow quirked to see Theo. He had bruises over his body and his clothes were a bit of a mess. He stopped before her before falling down on his face. He laid out in front of her and groaned.

"Bad day?" Koneko asked. He groaned in response, "Katase and Murayama?" He groaned again. She simply nodded. They were rather violent girls when it came to it. She could sympathize.

Koneko stared at him for a moment before sighing. She pulled him up so he could sit upright next to the tree. Not hard with her super strength, "There. Did you bring the goods?"

He nodded and gave her a cupcake from his backpack. She eagerly took it and bit into it. She enjoyed the taste and just sat there munching as she did so. Finally, as she finished, she sighed again.

"Look," Koneko said, "No more creepy spying."

Theo fell to his side and groaned. This time she could tell he was embarrassed by this, especially with how he was hiding his face. "Didn't… mean…"

"It's why I didn't punch you," Koneko said, "Second, don't fall for Issei's stupid ploys."

"...Friend…" Theo was too tired and sore to really say full sentences.

Koneko pinched the bridge of her nose, "Of course… Just don't bring him here, kay?"

"Kay," he replied.

Koneko nodded and helped him get upright, "Let's get you somewhere where you can relax." Koneko said before thinking. There was something about him she knew. He wasn't human. Not completely with that smell. If that was true, perhaps Rias could talk with him. She wouldn't force anything but it couldn't hurt to make some friends or acquaintances with other magical beings in school.

* * *

'_Okay, she is nothing like the myths I know.' _Were Kiyome Abe's present thoughts as she watched Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, washing dishes. That was unlike anything she'd expect from a goddess like her. If anything, she thought she'd force one of the guys to do it. Well if she didn't just up and kill them first. Yet here she was, acting like a homely housewife.

Truth be told, Kiyome had always looked up to the female gods of old. Some more than others given… well she didn't want to be like Aphrodite. Artemis though was someone she could aspire to be with her strength and determination. She wouldn't tell her though that Athena was her favorite. Still to talk and live with a greek god sure was something. Yet there were so many things off about this. So she steeled her nerves and walked forward. As she came by her side, she still felt it so jarring how small Artemis was. She looked so young and only about half her size. Yet she could never deny the power she had. Never.

"Is there something on your mind?" Artemis asked, never taking her eyes off the dishes she properly washed.

"Well…." Kiyome gulped slightly, "It's just that… You're Artemis."

"Of course I am," she replied. "Who else would I be?"

"Yet you're washing dishes."

Artemis paused and Kiyome thought she had stepped out of line. Then Artemis kept humming as she continued to wash them, "It's relaxing."

"But that's a housewife's work," Kiyome said, "You're Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Why aren't you out in the wilderness."

"That's no place to raise a child," Artemis said with a smile, "They need to be with other people and raised in a safe and secure location. I wouldn't dream to risk either of my child's life to the danger of some beast coming across them. No. They will be safe and sound."

"But don't you hate it?" Kiyome was actually confused. How could a goddess so free choose to live a life like this.

"At first," Artemis said, "At first I did hate it. I cursed myself sometimes for being weak. For wanting children in the first place."

"Then what changed that?"

"My children," Artemis said, "Every time I would doubt myself, I would look at their faces. Every smile they would give me would fill me with such joy I had never experienced before and… it made me curse myself in a new way. Why would I deny myself this happiness? I was no doubt a foolish young goddess, running away from what could be's."

"Even though you have a son."

Artemis stopped once more and the small look she gave her was enough for Kiyome to shut her mouth, "I changed. I changed because of my children and yes, because of my son. I'm not a stupid goddess who will just shoot someone willy nilly just because they are a guy. What kind of mother would I be if I did that?"

Kiyome nodded. She had nothing against Theo. He seemed like a nice guy and she liked him enough. He could be a good friend in the future, but the question had to be asked in her opinion. "I know. I stepped over the line with that question."

"No… you're right," Artemis sighed as she looked at the bubbly water before her, "I killed a lot of guys, and some girls. Many deserved it… Many didn't. It was because of my anger. My pride, or just listening to my mother. I let pettiness dictate my actions and I have a lot of blood on my hands. I didn't want my son to know that. I didn't want him to be scared." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," Kiyome said, looking away in shame.

"You need to know since you're involved and you're curious," Artemis chuckled, "Better to get it out early. Still… even with all of that, he accepted me. My sweet little boy accepted me, faults and all. I love him so much. He's as clever as his sister, even if she has more of my backbone then he does."

"So you changed for him."

Artemis nodded, "Yes. HIm and his sister. I had to and I couldn't be happier with the new me. No more cold hearted goddess who shoots people on a whim. Now I'm the carefree mother who plays with her little ones all day."

"I get all of that but… why do you do the whole 'I want grandchildren' thing?" Kiyome said, "I thought you would hate harems and all that?"

Artemis stuck her nose into the air, "Because my son is different. He deserves it."

Kiyome quirked an eyebrow, "And?"

Artemis sighed, "Do you know what it's like to hold a baby in your arms and know that you're responsible for its existence? It's great. The greatest thing you can experience. I got to experience that twice and I will never trade anything for that. Yet, my children will leave me. They're growing older. I want them to experience that same feeling and… well I want to help take care of my grandchildren. To regain some of that feeling."

Kiyome nodded, "That's actually kinda mature of you, goddess."

"Call me Artemis," she giggled. "Say, you wouldn't be interested-"

"No," Kiyome deadpanned.

"You say that now~" Artemis deviously giggled, 'Just you wait~"

Kiyome sighed. She guessed this was her life now.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your thoughts. Comments are appreciated and help me with the story. Until next time, take care.**


End file.
